This Faithful Love
by chan10100hyun
Summary: Last Chapter UP! - Jadi semua benar? Baekkie adalah dia? ǀ Untuk apa? Lagi pula siapa yang akan percaya pada janji anak umur 6 tahun! ǀ Aku tahu mengapa aku begitu takut kehilangannya. Itu semua karena mereka adalah orang yang sama. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**THIS FAITHFUL LOVE"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

And Another Cast

**Pairing :** Chanbaek / Baekyeol

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini murni "muntahan" dari otak saya sendiri…

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

FF ini juga pernah dipublish. Tapi karena akunnya bermasalah, jadi author terpaksa update lagi di akun yang baru ini ^^

Just happy reading! ^^

**Prolog**

"Bacooon… Jangan pergi…" racau seorang namja kecil berumur 6 tahun sambil terus menerus menangis.

Namja cantik yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan "bacon" itu pun kini ikut menangis. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat istimewa di hatinya. Seseorang yang kini sedang menangis tersedu disampingnya.

"Dobi… Jangan menangis ne… Bacon jadi ikut menangis…" ucap namja cantik yang juga berumur 6 tahun itu.

"hiks…hiks…"

Masih saja terdengar isakan dari keduanya. Isakan yang semakin keras karena gema yang dihasilkan ruang utama gereja tempat mereka berdua kini duduk. Mungkin mereka memang masih kecil. Tapi perasaan keduanya sudah terlalu kuat. Terlalu sakit pula untuk harus berpisah satu sama lain.

"Bacon janji akan kembali untuk dobi…" terdengar sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari sang namja cantik.

"Hiks…hiks…" isakan itu masih ada di sela tangisan si namja kecil yang bernama dobi. "jinja?"

Si namja cantik mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan namja kecil di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu Dobi juga janji. Dobi janji mau menunggu Bacon pulang. Karena Dobi cuma cinta sama Bacon." racau si namja kecil lagi.

Kemudian namja kecil itu menghadap ke arah depan gereja. "Lihat Bacon, pasti Tuhan sudah mencatat janji kita!"

"Ne Dobi…" jawab namja cantik itu dengan mata yang tampak berbinar.

"Bacon, cepat pulang yaa… lalu menikah dengan Dobi… karena Bacon cuma punya Dobi…hiks… hiks…"

Lagi. Namja kecil itu kembali menangis. Si namja cantik tak tinggal diam. Ia segera mendekat pada namja kecil itu kemudian mengecup singkat dahi kecil namjanya.

"Ne, Bacon akan cepat kembali…"

_**15 Tahun Kemudian**_

**Baekhyun POV**

Incheon International Airport, 12:45 KST

Pesawatku baru saja mendarat di Seoul satu jam yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih saja berdiri di koridor kedatangan bandara Incheon. Aku yakin sekali, penumpang lain dari Japan airlines sudah menemukan seseorang yang menjemput mereka di tempat itu. Sedangkan aku? Yah, aku masih seperti ini. Berdiri mencari seseorang layaknya anak yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi Myeongdong.

Baru setelah setengah jam aku memutar kepalaku ke segala arah, akhirnya aku menemukan sosok itu. Dengan wajah tak berdosanya ia tersenyum ramah dan mendekat padaku.

"Welcome back to Korea, adik manis…" kata Suho hyung.

Kakak sepupuku itu masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan buket bunga mawar berwarna putih di depan wajahku. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak ingin menerimanya walaupun aku sangat tergoda dengan warna itu. Sepupu macam apa dia. Tega sekali membuatku menunggu selama satu jam lebih!

"Mianhae, Baekhyunnie… Aku terlambat karena membelikanmu bunga." akhirnya dia minta maaf juga.

"Ya hyung! Kalau begitu lain kali jemput aku dulu baru belikan aku bunga! Arra?" kataku ketus.

Suho hyung kembali tersenyum manis. Namun bagiku itu senyuman permintaan maaf yang keluar begitu saja tanpa ada rasa berdosa di hatinya.

"Keurae, arraseo… Maafkan hyung, ne?"

"…"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku lebih memilih mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Lalu Suho hyung menghela napasnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyunnie… Kau tak mau memelukku?" pinta Suho hyung kemudian.

Kini aku tak menolaknya. Aku memang merindukannya dan aku tak akan menolak pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan hangat kakak sepupuku satu-satunya yang tak pernah kurasakan selama 15 tahun terakhir.

"Hyung, nen neol bogoshiposeo… Jeongmalyo… " kataku lirih dalam pelukannya.

Suho hyung membelai rambutku pelan. "Nado Baekhyunnie…"

**Baekhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun, seorang namja manis nan cerdas kini telah kembali ke Korea. Selama 15 tahun ia meninggalkan Korea demi keluarga dan pendidikannya. Kali ini ia kembali, tanpa orang tuanya yang harus menetap di Osaka, Jepang. Disini ia tinggal di apartemen yang berdekatan dengan apartemen sepupunya yang bernama Suho. Saat Ibu Suho dan juga ibunya memintanya untuk tinggal dengan Suho, ia menolak habis-habisan. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin hidup mandiri. Orangtuanya pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah dengan berani Baekhyun menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana di dekat apartemen Suho. Walaupun hal itu ia lakukan saat ia masih berada di Jepang. Sederhana saja, ia mencari melalui internet tentang penyewaan apartemen di Seoul dan dengan mudah ia menemukan nomor telefon sang pemilik apartemen.

Bukan hal yang mudah hidup sendiri di Seoul. Walaupun ia masih memiliki Suho di dekatnya, namun ia tak ingin merepotkan kakak sepupunya itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan pula disana. Kuliah dan kerja part time. Itulah yang ia lakukan kini setelah kembali ke Seoul. Dan saat ini, sehari setelah kedatangannya di Seoul, ia memulai hidup barunya sebagai mahasiswa ilmu filsafat, Inha University. Ia memutuskan universitas ini sebagai tempat untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya yang tertunda karena kepindahannya dari Jepang. Namun ada satu hal lain yang membuatnya ingin sekali berada di tempat itu. Lebih tepatnya bukan hal namun seseorang.

Dddrrt… ddrrt…

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar cukup lama menandakan ada seseorang yang menelfonnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya setelah membaca ID sang penelfon.

"Yeoboseo?" sapanya.

"Kau sudah sampai dikampusmu?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah menemukannya. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan kelasku." keluh Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ah, tanyakan saja hal itu di gedung pusat. Arraseo?" kata Suho memberikan saran.

Baekhyun menghela pelan. Entah harus berkata apa. Kelasnya sendiripun ia tak tahu, bagaimana bisa ia menemukan jalan untuk mencapai gedung pusat? Namun ia memilih untuk mengiyakan saja saran dari sepupunya itu dari pada harus berdebat dengannya.

"Arraseo hyung…"

"Oh ya, mianhae, hyung tak bisa mengantarmu. Pekerjaan disini memang selalu menuntut karyawannya untuk datang pagi-pagi. Hhh… mianhae…" ucap Suho di seberang sana.

"Gwaenchana hyung… aku…"

BRUUKK!

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya dari belakang hingga Baekhyun jatuh terjerembap dengan sangat tidak elit. Kini ia merasakan sakit pada lututnya yang baru saja mencium lantai koridor. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia memilih untuk mencari handphonenya. Dan ternyata handphone itu kini telah berpindah dari tangannya menuju ke kaki seseorang yang tadi menabraknya. Lebih tepatnya handphone itu kini telah berada di bawah kaki orang itu dengan posisi setengah terinjak.

Baekhyun yang emosi langsung saja berteriak, "Ya! Pabboranika?!"

Ia segera menengadah untuk memastikan wajah dari manusia tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Dan…

DEG!

Hati Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Namja itu... Dia…

**Author POV end**

**Chanyeol POV**

BRUUKK!

Ah, appo! Aish… aku menabrak orang lagi…

Selalu saja seperti ini. Terlambat, berlari dan akhirnya menabrak orang. Semoga saja kali ini tak ada sumpah serapah yang akan melayang padaku seperti biasanya. Ya, semoga. Karena hari ini tidak biasa. Hari ini aku menabrak namja manis yang begitu asing bagiku. Sepertinya ia tak mungkin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari bibir manisnya.

Hingga akhirnya…

"Ya! Pabboranika?!" teriak namja itu. Well, perkiraanku salah.

Dan sepertinya namja ini tak tahu bahwa namja tampan di depannya benar-benar benci dengan kata "pabbo" yang melayang untuk dirinya. Ya! Aku ini jenius!

"Mworago?! Kau…"

Aku yang awalnya ingin melanjutkan teriakanku padanya, akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam karena bingung. Ia memandangku dengan wajah terkejut. Hei, apa aku seperti hantu? Mengapa wajahnya jadi seperti itu?

"Emm… cheogiyo... " aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dengan melambai-lambaikan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya.

Namun gagal. Ia masih memandangku tak percaya.

"Cheogiyo… gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku lagi tak patah semangat.

"Yeollie…" lirihnya pelan.

Hei, dari mana dia tahu namaku?

"Hei, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku.

Kini ia membuatku tambah bingung dengan wajah polosnya. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia masih saja seperti tadi. Memandangku dengan beberapa kedipan tak percaya. Aku merendahkan tubuhku untuk sekedar memandangnya. Mencoba mengingat apakah aku mengenalnya. Namun…

Kreeetak!

Eh? Suara apa itu? Dan apa itu yang mengganjal di sepatuku? Lalu kupindahkan kaki kananku. Dan terlihatlah di bawah sana sebuah handphone berwarna putih yang sudah retak di bagian layarnya. Oh Tuhan, jangan-jangan ini miliknya! Aish… ini salahku!

Namun sebelum aku mengambil handphone itu, tangan mungilnya sudah lebih cepat merampas benda putih itu dari bawah sepatuku. Aku yakin sekali tangannya tergores sepatuku karena kulihat ia merintih pelan setelahnya.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo…" kata namja itu.

Kemudian ia berdiri tanpa bantuanku. Ia membersihkan kaosnya dari sisa debu lantai koridor. Lalu ia membungkuk sebentar padaku.

"Jwiseonghamnida…" itu kata terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari hadapanku.

Aneh… Apakah aku mengenalnya?

**Chanyeol POV end**

**Author POV**

Baekhyun terus saja berlari menghindari namja yang baru saja berinteraksi dengannya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan emosi itu. Emosi bercampur rasa rindu yang sedari tadi begitu bergemuruh di dadanya. Hingga ia merasa sesak ditengah langkah-langkah cepatnya. Namun sia-sia saja. Ia tetap mengeluarkan air mata itu. Entah ia menangis untuk apa dan karena siapa. Karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu harus menangis bahagia atau sedih.

Dialah orang itu. Seseorang yang Baekhyun rindukan selama ini. Seseorang yang menjadi salah satu alasan terbesarnya kembali ke Korea. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya terobsesi untuk menjadi mahasiswa ilmu filsafat di Inha. Seseorang yang ingin sekali dipeluknya layaknya 15 tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Bacon". Seseorang yang tak pernah mengetahui nama aslinya. Seseorang yang selalu di hatinya. Hanya satu nama itu, Park Chanyeol.

Namun kini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan namja itu kini tak mengenalinya sama sekali. Ia tak tahu harus menangis bahagia karena ia telah menemukan cinta pertamanya ataukah ia harus menangis sedih karena Chanyeol tak dapat mengenalinya. Ini hal yang sulit bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan kini ia hanya bisa menangis di atap gedung itu sambil terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa menahan emosi yang bergejolak itu. Saat itu juga ia berjanji, ia tak akan memberitahu Chanyeol siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Biarlah Chanyeol yang mengingatnya sendiri.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa jenius itu kini memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kelasnya pagi itu. Ia sudah terlambat terlalu jauh. Apalagi ditambah dengan adegan tabrakan dengan namja tadi. Ia masih saja mencoba mengingat siapa namja itu. Namun otaknya kini terlalu buntu. Ia malas untuk memikirkan seseorang. Hidupnya sudah terlalu sering untuk diganggu oleh banyak orang. Terutama yeoja. Well, dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan dan dengan otak jeniusnya, ia menjadi namja yang bisa menarik begitu banyak yeoja.

Bukan salahnya memang ketika banyak yeoja mengejarnya. Namun kenyataan berkata bahwa Chanyeol kini menjadi namja "Casanova" terbaik di Inha. Ia meyakini bahwa dengan berkencan dengan banyak yeoja akan membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya. Hipotesis yang bodoh memang. Karena sampai kini pun ia tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya itu. Masa lalunya yang indah yang telah berlalu sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol memasuki kelas keduanya hari itu. Tanpa ia duga ia bertemu dengan namja manis tadi di kelasnya. Ia baru mengetahui nama namja itu ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas. Byun Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut setelah mendengar namja manis itu. Ia memandang namja itu lagi mencoba untuk mengingat siapa dirinya.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun sadar akan sosok yang selalu memandangnya selama ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun Baekhyun tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia yakin, Chanyeol tak akan terkejut setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Karena Bakhyun sendiri tahu, Chanyeol tak pernah mengetahui nama asli dirinya. Yang ia ketahui hanya "bacon". Itu saja. Baekhyun percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan mengingatnya suatu hari nanti. Kemudian ia tetap tersenyum layaknya mahasiswa baru yang mencoba untuk beradaptasi di kampus barunya.

Baekhyun kini mendekati kursi yang tampak kosong. Ia sadar kursi itu berada di belakang kursi yang kini tengah Chanyeol duduki. Ia membungkuk sebentar pada namja itu dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya duduk di belakangnya.

Chanyeol masih mencoba mengingatnya. Tapi sungguh, otaknya kini begitu penuh dengan teori filsafat yang semalam baru saja dipelajarinya. Belum lagi yeoja-yeoja yang mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan berkenalan dengan namja itu.

"Emm… annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun-ssi…" sapanya.

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. 'Manis' pikir namja itu.

"Ne, annyeong Chanyeol-ssi…" balasnya.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" ucap Chanyeol seketika.

'Sial!' batin Baekhyun. Ia seharusnya berpura-pura tak mengenalnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku tahu itu dari Park Songsaenim." Kata Baekhyun mencoba berbohong.

"Oh, begitu. Oh ya, mianhae, tadi aku menabrakmu di koridor. Emm… bagaimana handphonemu?" Tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Ah, itu…"

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan handphonenya. Awalnya ia akan berpura-pura bahwa handphonenya baik-baik saja. Namun tangan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu merebut benda itu dan mencoba untuk menekan tombol 'on'nya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan jarinya layar sentuh itu ketika muncul sinar harapan disana. Namun handphone itu kembali mati dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, aku merusaknya! Lihat, kini dia tak mau menyala sama sekali! Aish… aku akan menggantinya. Tunggu sampai besok, ne?" racau Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun kembali merebut benda putih itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun ia sedih karena handphonenya yang sebenarnya udah tak bisa ia gunakan itu.

"Ani, gwaenchanha… Aku akan memperbaikinya saja. Gamsahae Chanyeol-ssi…" tolak Baekhyun ramah.

Chanyeol tak ingin mengalah. Ia kembali merebut handphone itu dan berkata, "Sudah begini bagaimana bisa diperbaiki? Sudahlah, kuganti saja, ne?"

"Tapi…" Baekhyun mencoba menolaknya.

"Park Chanyeol tak suka ditolak. Ini aku yang bawa. Kau tunggu saja, arra?" kata Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan handphone itu di depan Baekhyun sebentar kemudian mengantonginya.

Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan teori filsafat.

'Ne, arraseo dobi… kau tak berubah, masih tak mau mengalah…' batin Baekhyun sambil memandang namja di depannya.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya dengan beberapa bungkus ramen di tangannya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan sosok Suho yang telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Sepupunya itu memandang Baekhyun tajam seolah ingin menginterogasinya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Suho datar.

"Hyung, jangan berdiri seperti hantu disitu! Aku baru selesai bekerja. Hyung lupa?" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Bukan masalah itu Baekhyunnie. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu sejak tadi. Kau kemanakan handphonemu?"

"Ah itu… Handphoneku rusak." Jawab Baekhyun terus terang.

"Mwo?" Suho tampak mendekati Baekhyun. "Mana aku lihat?"

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa lagi selain bercerita sejujurnya.

"Tadi pagi, saat hyung menelfon, seseorang menabrakku. Kemudian tak sengaja dia menginjak handphoneku. Dan langsung rusak. Lalu dia membawa handphoneku. Katanya ia akan menggantinya dengan yang baru besok."

Suho agak terkejut mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Ia memang mencemaskan adik sepupunya ini. Namun ia juga marah dengan kecerobohannya.

"Ya Baekhyunnie, kau terlalu ceroboh!" dengus Suho sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hyung, jangan mengacak rambutku!" teriak Baekhyun.

Suho menghela napasnya dan berhenti mengacak hazel brunette itu. "Baiklah… baiklah… cepat masuk lalu tidur! Kau harus bertemu seseorang besok!"

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja orang yang akan memberimu handphone!"

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat mendengar kalimat terakhir Suho sebelum dirinya masuk ke apartemennya. 'Ne hyung, aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku akan bertemu dengan Dobi…' batin baekhyun.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya di Inha University. Baekhyun berangkat seorang diri seperti biasa. Tak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi kecuali pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Hei, bukankah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari? Jadi setiap hari bisa dianggapnya hari istimewa!

"Hei, namja kecil!" sapa Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun.

"Ya Chanyeol-ssi, kau mencoba membuatku kaget? Tapi maaf saja, aku tak akan jatuh di perangkapmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun masih ingin menyimpan gejolak di hatinya. Ia tak ingin memberitahu Chanyeol siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol mengingatnya tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Jajjang!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menggoyangkan sebuah handphone berwarna putih di depan Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau memperbaikinya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil benda itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ani. Aku sengaja membelikan yang sama persis dengan yang kemarin." Jawab namja itu.

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomor handphoneku disana dan aku sudah menyettingnya menjadi speed dial nomor 1. Tak apa kan?" Ijin Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum akan tingkah Chanyeol yang seenaknya seperti ini. Sama persis dengan Chanyeol yang dulu.

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil handphone Baekhyun yang telah rusak dari saku celananya.

"Boleh kuperbaiki yang ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah repot menggantinya dengan yang baru dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Jadi kupikir kau tak perlu memperbaikinya. Lagipula, sepertinya sudah tak bisa diperbaiki." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. "Siapa bilang? Aku akan mencobanya!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

FF kedua shared! Mian... akun yang tadi agak somplak. Jadi gak bisa login!

But I've publis the FF here!

So, otte? Mau dinext atau gak?** Review**nya ditunggu chingudeul...

Gamsahamnidaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**THIS FAITHFUL LOVE"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Kim Yejin as Kim Yejin

Jung Soojung as Krystal

Kim Joonmyeon as Suho

And Another Cast

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

It's chap two!

Just happy reading! ^^

.

.

**Previous chapter**

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomor handphoneku disana dan aku sudah menyettingnya menjadi speed dial nomor 1. Tak apa kan?" Ijin Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum akan tingkah Chanyeol yang seenaknya seperti ini. Sama persis dengan Chanyeol yang dulu.

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil handphone Baekhyun yang telah rusak dari saku celananya.

"Boleh kuperbaiki yang ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah repot menggantinya dengan yang baru dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Jadi kupikir kau tak perlu memperbaikinya. Lagipula, sepertinya sudah tak bisa diperbaiki." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. "Siapa bilang? Aku akan mencobanya!"

**Chapter 2**

Pertemuan pertama yang begitu singkat. Lebih tepatnya pertemuan pertama sejak mereka terpisah lima belas tahun lalu. Dan tanpa terasa, beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak perkenalan singkat keduanya. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol telah memilih jalan yang rumit. Ia memilih sahabat yang sekaligus menjadi musuh terberatnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun bisa menjadi mahasiswa jenius bahkan bisa melampaui dirinya. Setiap hari mereka berdua selalu berlomba dalam hal nilai. Namun setiap hari pula keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kini Chanyeol pun mulai nyaman dengan memanggil namja manis itu dengan sebutan Baekkie. Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol memanggilnya Bacon, seperti 15 tahun yang lalu. Namun sudahlah, mana mungkin Chanyeol mau memanggilnya dengan nama kekanakan itu. Lagipula Chanyeol sepertinya susah untuk mengingatnya kembali.

"Chanyeol-ah, katakan padaku, apakah Baekhyun akan jadi teman kencanmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Sehun, sahabat Chanyeol yang lain.

Chanyeol agak mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ada sedikit rasa tidak terima di hatinya. Tapi tak terima untuk apa?

"Kau ini bicara apa? Hei, dia itu namja. Lagipula kupikir Baekkie terlalu jenius untuk kujadikan teman kencan." Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Aish… Kau ini, bilang saja…"

"Chanyeol benar." Ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sehun.

Kemudian ia memberikan dua kaleng cola untuk dua namja yang sedang menggosipkan dirinya itu. Setelahnya ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada kedua namja di depannya.

"Chanyeol tak mungkin bisa menjadikanku teman kencannya!" kata Baekhyun mantap.

"Oh jinja? Wae?" Tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini mendengus lebih kesal. Baekhyun seperti sedang menjatuhkan derajatnya sebagai namja casanova. Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan tadi, aku terlalu jenius untuk dibodohi dengan kata-kata bualannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol.

Sehun sedikit tertawa dengan tingkah namja mungil itu. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa merutuki perkataannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia memiliki ide untuk membalas rival sekaligus sahabat manisnya itu.

"Keurae? Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol padanya.

"Ne, aku yakin sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mantap.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja manis di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu saja. Tak lama lagi kau akan terpesona padaku." Lirihnya dilengkapi dengan senyum iblis yang tercipta di bibirnya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Bukan semata-mata salah Baekhyun jika saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut. Sedangkan Chanyeol makin asik mendekati namja yang kini sudah terlihat ketakutan itu dan mereka pun melupakan Sehun yang tengah berada di dekat mereka.

"Ya! Keumanhae!" tukas Sehun kesal. "Chanyeol-ah, kau tak lihat Baekhyun ketakutan begitu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan keduanya dalam keadaan bingung karena wajah terkejut Baekhyun yang tak biasa. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Sehun tak berinisiatif untuk mengejarnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Baekhyun kali ini.

Disisi lain Baekhyun terus berlari dengan linangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia tahu ia harus tetap menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal di masa sekarang. Namun batinnya masih bergejolak dan menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi Byun Baekhyun 15 tahun yang lalu. Hatinya terus menuntut agar Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia adalah Bacon.

Tapi tidak! Chanyeol hanya boleh tahu dengan sendirinya. Inilah kehendak Baekhyun sejak awal. Ia tak ingin memberitahukan apapun mengenai dirinya pada Chanyeol. Biarlah namja itu mencoba mengingatnya sendiri. Dan kini hatinya bertanya lagi, bagaimana jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar sudah melupakannya?

"Aaah, eottokhae?" lirih Baekhyun sambil terisak di atap gedung, tempat favoritnya saat ingin menyendiri.

Ia terus saja menangis hingga tak menyadari seseorang kini sedang mendekatinya. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu kini mencoba untuk mengajak Baekhyun bicara.

"Cheogiyo… gwaenchanhayo?" Tanya namja itu kemudian.

Baekhyun segera menghapus lelehan air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum pada namja itu.

"N..Ne… Nan gwaenchanha…" lirihnya.

Keduanya terlihat sangat canggung. Mereka sama-sama belum mengenal satu sama lain. Hal ini begitu memalukan bagi Baekhyun. Mengingat seorang namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya baru saja memergokinya menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ah, nan Wu Yi Fan. Kau boleh memanggilku Kris." namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya serta mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menunduk malu dan menyambut tangan kekar itu.

"Nan… Byun Baekhyun. Emm.. jwiseonghamnida…"

Kemudian Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Setelah itu ia hanya diam. Ia tak ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Ia tak ingin terlihat begitu bodoh di depan Chanyeol. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap di atap ini sampai hatinya benar-benar yakin untuk bertemu Chanyeol kembali. Namun tiba-tiba saja namja di sebelahnya tertawa.

"Kau ini lucu sekali!" ucap namja yang bernama Kris itu.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia malah menatap namja itu bingung. Kris pun hanya tertawa sambil memandangi namja manis di depannya.

"Kau ini, seharusnya kau bilang 'bangapseumnida' ketika kau baru berkenalan dengan orang. Bukannya minta maaf. Memang kau punya salah apa dengan orang yang baru saja kau kenal? Aneh sekali…" Jelas Kris masih dengan tawanya yang tersisa.

"Ani… geundae…" ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Geundae wae?" tuntut Kris agar Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Emm, aku hanya berpikir mungkin saja kau terganggu dengan tangisan bodohku tadi." Kata Baekhyun kemudian.

Lalu Kris kembali tertawa. Kini Baekhyun benar-benar yakin bahwa namja di dekatnya ini sedikit tidak waras. Ia selalu saja tertawa dengan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. 'Hei, apa aku salah bicara?' batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku memang terganggu. Tapi sudahlah… Lalu, apa masalahmu?" Tanya Kris melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Aku tak mungkin menceritakannya padamu, Kris-ssi." Jawab Baekhyun menolak.

Kemudian Kris tersenyum ramah dan menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah. Kembalilah ke tempat ini jika kau sudah siap untuk menceritakannya padaku."

Setelah itu Kris pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu hanya bisa memandang tubuh tinggi Kris yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Namja itu sedikit aneh. Tapi apa salahnya jika Baekhyun mencoba menjadikan namja itu temannya berbagi cerita?

.

,

"Dari mana saja kau, Baekkie? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" racau Chanyeol kesal terhadap sahabatnya setelah mereka bertemu kembali beberapa jam kemudian.

"Aku hanya ke atap sebentar!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

DEG!

'Ah, jantung sialan! Mengapa berdetak kencang sih?' batin Chanyeol. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mencegah perasaan anehnya datang lagi.

"Sebentar apanya? Kau bahkan tak mengikuti kelas yang terakhir! Dan jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!" kini Chanyeol tampak marah untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Oh, wae? Memangnya ada yang salah?" Baekhyun kembali memainkan bibir kissable-nya itu.

Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah karena Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali berteriak.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya!" teriak Chanyeol keras-keras.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Chanyeol.

Keduanya pun kini memandang orang itu. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang mereka kenali sebagai Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. 'Mau apa dia kemari? Dan mengapa dia hanya memanggil Baekkie?' batin Chanyeol kesal.

Kemudian Kris berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya pada namja manis itu.

"Ah, ne. Kau mahasiswa filsafat juga Kris-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ne. Hanya saja aku berbeda kelas denganmu. Kau benar-benar sudah lebih baik?" Kris kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

Baekhyun dan Kris sepertinya melupakan seseorang yang berdiri diantara mereka yang kini sedang mendengus kesal.

"Ne. Aku…"

"Ehem!" Chanyeol yang tak tahan karena tidak dipedulikan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dengan berdeham.

Kris hanya menoleh sebentar pada Chanyeol dan berkata, "Ah, annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol memandang tajam namja itu. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya teralih pada teriakan centil seorang yeoja yang kini tengah sedikit berlari mendekatinya.

"Chanyeol oppa, ayo pulang bersamaku!" teriak yeoja itu.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik pada Chanyeol memberikan pandangan yang seolah berkata, 'siapa?'

Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya dan menunduk kesal. Ia ingin sekali melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Namun terlambat, yeoja itu kini telah memeluk erat lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Teman kencanmu lagi?" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya pelan. Tak ada senyuman sama sekali. Chanyeol selalu saja kesal setiap ia harus menemani teman kencannya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja itu akan menyita banyak waktunya. Hei, ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Bukannya menghabiskan semua waktu untuk berkencan. Ish… Namun sepertinya semua teman kencannya tak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Krystal, bisakah besok saja?" lirih Chanyeol.

Kini yeoja centil bernama Krystal itu tampak tak terima. "Oppa, kau sudah berjanji kan mau menemaniku hari ini?! Dan aku tak mau menerima tolakanmu lagi!"

"Temanilah yeojachingumu, Chanyeol-ssi." Sahut Kris tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol melirik kesal namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ish… kau tahu apa?!"

"Chanyeol ah, sudahlah. Ayo Kris-ssi, kita pergi!" ajak Baekhyun pada Kris ketika merasa suasana semakin tak nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

"Baekkie ah…" lirih Chanyeol tampak memohon.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol dan berbisik di telinganya. "Sebaiknya kau menemaninya atau kau akan mati karena teriakannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah membisikan hal itu. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan ia sedikit tertawa. Karena ia pikir wajah Chanyeol saat ini begitu lucu.

"Kajja Kris-ssi!" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya sebelum ia melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama teman kencannya.

.

.

Hari itu Baekhyun benar-benar membiarkan sahabat idiotnya menikmati waktu bersama teman kencannya. Jangan pikir Baekhyun biasa saja, sebenarnya dirinya cemburu setengah mati melihatnya. Namun dia tetap pada kehendaknya. Ia tak ingin mengungkap dirinya di depan sahabatnya itu.

Malam harinya ia memilih beristirahat di apartemennya ditemani Suho yang sedari tadi malah asik bermain dengan gamenya sendiri, ah bukan,sebenarnya game set itu milik Baekhyun. Hanya saja Suho terlalu sering memakainya.

"Hyung, mengapa kau tak main di apartemenmu sendiri saja?" tukas Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, Byun Baekhyun! Tidak boleh?" jawab Suho tak kalah ketus.

Kali ini Baekhyun memilih diam. Ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Dan perhatian keduanya kini teralihkan dengan bunyi handphone Baekhyun yang berbunyi secara kontinyu. Menandakan sebuah telefon masuk.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa namja manis itu.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN!" suara di seberang sana berteriak sehingga Baekhyun harus menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya.

Baekhyun masih saja menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya selama beberapa detik. Ia sepertinya takut dengan adanya teriakan susulan.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN! JAWAB AKU!"

Benar kan? Ada teriakan susulan. 'Hhh…mengapa orang ini berteriak sih?' batin Baekhyun.

"WAEGEURAE?! WAE?!" teriak Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Ya! Mengapa kau teriak begitu? Aish… suaramu ini…" ucap namja di telefon itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau juga berteriak, bodoh!" ketus Baekhyun tambah kesal.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari namja di seberang sana. Namja yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai Park Chanyeol itu mungkin malu karena 'senjata makan tuan' yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Yeoboseo? Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun mencoba memanggil namja itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Suara bass itu menghilang begitu saja. Namun Baekhyun tetap mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah? Gwaenchanhayo?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun kini bertambah cemas. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Chanyeol-ah… jawab a…"

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi! Akan kubalas semuanya! Arra?!"

Tut… tut… tut….

'Eh? Apa maksudnya?' Baekhyun masih bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum telefon mereka ia putuskan secara sepihak. Dan kini Suho malah menambah keruetan di kepalanya dengan berkata, "bertengkar dengan namjachingumu, eoh?"

"Ya hyung! Dia bukan namjachinguku!" teriak Baekhyun kemudian.

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat sepupunya yang salah tingkah. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mematikan game yang baru saja dipakainya. Setelah ia pergi begitu saja pergi dari apartemen itu.

"Keurae? Terserah kau saja. Jaljjayo Baekhyunnie…" kata Suho sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hyung!"

.

.

'Teeett'

Seseorang memencet bel apartemen Baekhyun pagi itu. Namun itu sepertinya terlalu pagi untuk seseorang yang datang hanya untuk bertamu. Dengan malas Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju intercom. Ia menguap sebentar sebelum menekan tombol pada kotak putih itu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyanya pada orang di luar sana.

"Buka pintumu atau aku akan mendobrak!" jawab namja itu.

"Eh? Chanyeol-ah?"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan datangnya Chanyeol pagi itu. Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menjemputnya. Tapi tidak sepagi ini. Bahkan ia pun baru saja bangun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Cepat buka!" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

"Ah, keurae."

Selanjutnya Baekhyun berlari membukakan pintu untuk seorang namja yang sedari tadi malam berteriak padanya. Namja itu tampak rapi. Tak seperti biasanya. Selanjutnya ia segera saja masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun bahkan sebelum namja mungil itu mempersilakannya. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa besar diruang tengah. Chanyeol bersantai di sofa itu seolah aprtemen itu miliknya sendiri. Baekhyun segera mengikutinya dan memandangnya kesal.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja idiot yang kini sedang bersantai di sofa miliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada namja yang sedang berdiridi depannya. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan membalasmu?"

Baekhyun tampak bingung. "Membalas apa? Apa salahku?"

"Aish… sudahlah, kau ini cerewet sekali! Cepat mandi!"

'Oh? Siapa dia seenaknya menyuruhku?' batin Baekhyun. Ia segera menolak perintah Chanyeol, "Anhae!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memandikanmu!"

Kini Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan wajah mesumnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan terus berjalan mundur menghindari terkaman serigala berwajah manusia itu.

"Keuraeseo! Aku akan mandi." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Seketika langkah Chanyeol berhenti. Ia tersenyum puas dan duduk kembali di sofa empuk di belakangnya.

"Bagus… Gidarilke!"

.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun selama hampir satu jam. Dirinya pun tak luput dari bosan. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa namja itu butuh waktu banyak bahkan untuk sejedar mandi. Dia pun tak tahan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya, ia membuka pintu kamar yang tak terkunci itu. Dan…

"AAAA…YA PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Eh? Baekhyun tak mengerti. Apa yang diteriakinya? Bahkan tak ada adegan memalukan disana?

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk, sedangkan aku belum sempat memakai celanaku, dan kau dengan santainya bertanya 'ada yang salah?'! Aish, jinja! Kau pervert sekali!" ucap Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Ya, kau bilang aku apa? Lihat dirimu. Bahkan sweetermu sudah menutupi lututmu! Kau tak perlu memakai celana lagi! Lagi pula aku tak mungkin berpikiran mesum padamu!" ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Namun dia masih kesal. Bagaimana bisa orang ini begitu menyebalkan?

"Aish… Dari dulu kau tak pernah berubah Chanyeol-ah…" ketus Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau berkata seperti itu seolah kau sudah mengenalku sejak dulu!"

DEG!

Satu kalimat itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terhenti. Ia ingin sekali berkata, 'aku memang sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu.' Tapi sekali lagi, tidak! Ia masih ingin bertahan pada kehendaknya. Biarlah saat ini Chanyeol hanya mengenal dirinya sebagai Baekkie atau Byun Baekhyun. Bukan sebagai Bacon.

"Hei, mengapa kau diam? Cepat bersiap!"

Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera bangkit dan memberi sinyal pada Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Lagi, ia harus menguatkan dirinya lagi. Memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak dengan bodoh mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengahancurkan segalanya.

Hari itu Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu Chanyeol akan membawanya kemana. Ia pikir mereka akan ke kampus berdua. Namun ternyata tidak. Ketika mobil Chanyeol hampir mendekati gerbang Inha, ia justru menambah kecepatannya dan menjauhi tempat kuliah mereka itu. Dan ketika Baekhyun bertanya mengapa mereka tidak ke kampus, Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menjawab, "hari ini kita akan membolos. Kau akan menemaniku seharian sebagai teman kencanku!"

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun tak percaya. "PARK CHANYEOL, KAU…"

"Ya! Jangan teriak! Ini pembalasanku, Tuan Byun. Lagi pula ini salahmu sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya.

"Naega wae?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab namja manis disampingnya. "Karena kau membiarkanku tersiksa bersama teman kencanku yang centil itu kemarin. Selamat Baekhyun-ssi, kau resmi menjadi teman kencan tuan muda Park Chanyeol untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjadikannya teman kencan begitu saja tanpa persetujuannya?

"Ish… Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Ani!"

.

.

Hari itu Baekhyun benar-benar merasa menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Menjadi dirinya yang bernama Bacon. Apalagi ditambah ia menghabiskan waktunya sehari penuh di Lotte World bersama Chanyeol. Benar-benar seperti dulu. Hanya saja Chanyeol tak mengenalinya saat ini. Tapi biarlah, yang terpenting hari ini ia bahagia. Walaupun ia harus menyiakan waktu kuliahnya.

Chanyeol pun tampak ceria sekali. Keduanya bahkan lupa bahwa hari ini mereka harus kuliah penerapan filsafat. Ah, lupakan hal itu. Kuliah bahkan tak lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain seperti ini.

"Baekkie-ah, kau mau es krim?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun ketika keduanya berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong malam harinya.

"Keurae! Joha!" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyum cerianya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke kedai es krim tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyukai segala hal yang berbau manis. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Yeollie, belikan satu rasa strawberry untukku!" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Aku belum menawarkan padamu, Baekkie-ah… ck, dasar!" kata Chanyeol setengah tertawa melihat tingkah teman kencannya hari itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan hal itu kembali membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup lebih kencang. Yah, dan seperti biasanya pula, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar perasaan gugup yang 'aneh' itu hilang. Lalu ia memesan dua es krim pada pelayan dan menunggu hingga es krim pesanan mereka datang.

"Kau suka strawberry?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ya, bahkan sejak aku kecil."

Seketika Chanyeol agak mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memandang Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri namja manis itu. Tapi apa?

"Cheogiyo… Ini es krim anda tuan…" ucap pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ah, ne… gamsahamnida. Ini untukmu!" kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan satu cone strawberry ice cream pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan es krim sebagai kado terindahnya. Kemudian keduanya keluar kedai dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

"Yeollie, apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ani. Kau lelah?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Asal kau memberiku es krim strawberry terus, aku tak akan lelah." ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa nakalnya.

"Ish… kau ini…"

"BAEKHYUN-SSI!" panggil seorang namja tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat namja itu. Menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, ia pun segera menyapa namja di depannya.

"Ah Kris-ssi, kebetulan sekali." sapanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter kedua published! Author lagi pengen update cepet nih! hehehehe

Oke, lanjut atau gaaak? Ditunggu** review**nya yah? Gamsahamnidaaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**THIS FAITHFUL LOVE"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Kim Yejin as Kim Yejin

Sungmin as Sungmin (Chanyeol's mother)

And Another Cast

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini murni "muntahan" dari otak saya sendiri…

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

**Previous chapter :**

"Yeollie, apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ani. Kau lelah?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Asal kau memberiku es krim strawberry terus, aku tak akan lelah." ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa nakalnya.

"Ish… kau ini…"

"BAEKHYUN-SSI!" panggil seorang namja tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat namja itu. Menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, ia pun segera menyapa namja di depannya.

"Ah Kris-ssi, kebetulan sekali." sapanya.

**Chapter 3**

Dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol disana? Ia hanya mendengus. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia begitu kesal ketika melihat Baekhyun begitu akrab dengan namja tiang listrik itu.

"Ah kau bersama Chanyeol-ssi rupanya? Annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol-ssi…" sapa Kris pada namja yang masih mendengus kesal karenanya itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis tanpa menjawab sapaan Kris. Sedangkan Kris sendiri bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang 'aneh' itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari tabiat Chanyeol segera mengalihkan perhatian keduanya agar tidak canggung.

"Kau sendirian, Kris-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ne… Kebetulan aku ingin ke Myeongdong." Jawab Kris singkat

"Jinja? Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersama kami saja?" ajak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak Baekhyun yang menurutnya semena-mena. Ia segera menarik sweeter Baekhyun. Namun tak ada respon. Kemudian ia menyenggol lengan namja mungil itu yang akhirnya hanya dijawab dengan kata "wae?" olehnya.

Chanyeol berharap agar ekspresinya mampu ditangkap oleh Baekhyun bahwa dirinya tak ingin Kris ikut bersama mereka. Tapi terlambat, kini Kris sudah mengiyakan ajakan namja disampingnya.

"Kajja!" ajak Baekhyun pada kedua namja itu sambil berjalan mantap. Ia tak menyadari bahwa salah satu dari dua namja itu ingin sekali memakannya saat itu juga karena kesal.

Jadilah malam itu mereka berjalan-jalan bertiga. Jika bisa dikatakan, ini adalah kencan segitiga. Tapi tidak. Ini tak seperti cinta segitiga. Karena tak ada hubungan yang special diantara ketiganya.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam lebih, mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi kencan segitiga mereka. Tubuh mereka lelah. Malam juga semakin larut. Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya. Sedangkan Kris kembali ke kediamannya seorang diri.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Baekhyun menjadi bertembah dekat dengan Kris. Itu hal yang wajar bagi Baekhyun. Tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Baginya itu hal yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, Kris seperti mengambil sahabatnya begitu saja. Sekarang pun Baekhyun lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kris di atap gedung kuliah. Bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya disana. Menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap bisa menjadi Byun Baekhyun di depan seorang Park Chanyeol, orang yang ia cintai. Dan apa pula salahnya jika Kris mau menjadi seseorang yang menamaninya dan menjadi orang yang bisa menenangkannya?

"Kau ke atap lagi?" tanya Chanyeol kesal setelah mendapati Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kelas mereka.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Berjemur?" tukas Chanyeol kesal.

Kembali Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebentar.

'Ish… ada apa sih dengan orang ini?' batin Chanyeol. Namun ia tak putus asa. Ia kembali mengajak Baekhyun bicara.

"Baekkie-ah, sepulang kuliah, ikut aku! Ada berita bagus!" ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh semangat. Matanya kini tampak berbinar-binar memandang mata orbs namja di depannya. Ah, sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil mengubah mood namja itu seketika.

"Jinja? Berita apa?" tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Untung saja Chanyeol tak melihatnya. Kalau saja ia melihatnya, pasti jantungnya akan meronta-ronta lagi. Sementara Baekhyun ingin sekali mendengar berita yang Chanyeol bilang 'bagus' itu sekarang juga. Dan ia pun mulai merengek.

"Ayolah yeollie… ceritakan sekarang saja." pintanya sambil meraih lengan panjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum licik karena berhasil membuat namja itu semakin penasaran.

"Aish…Dobi-yaa… Ayo ceritakan!"

DEG!

'Dobi? Panggilan itu…' batin Chanyeol kini mulai bergejolak. Ia teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu dulu. Hanya orang itu yang akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Hanya dia. Dia yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Dadanya kini bergemuruh menuggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun tahu betul ia baru saja membuat kesalahan kecil. Ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama kecilnya. Ia sadar, seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya. Ia menyesal karena kini dirinya bak diinterogasi oleh Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tadi… Kau memanggilku apa?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengontrol detak jantungnya. Ia harus tetap terlihat biasa saja. Ia tak boleh gugup walaupun sebenarnya hatinya ingin berteriak.

"Oh itu… Yeolli-ya. Wae?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia ragu dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Ia yakin sekali, ia tadi mendengar namja itu memanggilnya "dobi". Atau ia saja yang salah dengar?

"Waeyo Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ah, ani. Lupakan saja!"

'Ah, ilusi bodoh! Tak mungkin dia ada disini. Bukankah ia sudah pergi 15 tahun lalu? Aku tak yakin Bacon akan kembali. Aku tak yakin dia masih mengingatku.' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Keduanya memilih halaman belakang gedung kuliah sebagai tempat dimana Chanyeol akan menceritakan 'berita bagus'nya sepulang kuliah.

"Lihat ini!" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada di handphonenya.

Baekhyun memandang foto itu lekat-lekat. Foto seorang yeoja berambut hitam dan mata besarnya yang indah. 'hmmm… cantik juga.'

"Nugunde? Teman kencanmu selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa namja ini selalu berpikiran yang sama ketika ia mengenalkan seorang yeoja padanya.

"Ish… dia ini mahasiswa ilmu sastra. Namanya Yejin. Kim Yejin. Ia terkenal sekali. Banyak namja yang menyukainya!" Chanyeol mulai membanggakan yeoja yang ada di foto itu.

"Dan kau juga menyukainya." sahut Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"Emm… bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Dia tipe semua namja. Akan terasa aneh jika namja normal sepertiku tidak menyukainya!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Oh, baiklah. Mungkin itu hal yang lucu bagi Chanyeol. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, itu hal yang memuakkan. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol baru saja mengaku bahwa ia menyukai seorang yeoja di depan dirinya. Dirinya yang mencintai Park Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa berita bagusnya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit emosi.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Eomma memintaku untuk mengencaninya. "

Baekhyun menoleh menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kentara sekali ia terkejut sekali akan hal itu. Biasanya Chanyeol sendiri yang menentukan siapa orang yang akan dikencaninya. Tapi kini ibunya ikut andil. Ada apa ini?

Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa peduli pada Baekhyun yang kini tampak semakin muak.

"Eomma memintaku untuk mengenalinya lebih dekat. Orangtuaku memang mengenal baik keluarga Kim. Mereka ingin aku bisa menikah dengannya setelah aku selesai kuliah nanti."

DEG!

Sesak. Itu yang Baekhyun rasakan di dadanya saat ini. Ia tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melakukan sesuatu. Pikirannya pun mulai tidak fokus.

"Kuharap aku akan senang menjalaninya. Lagi pula sepertinya Yejin gadis yang dewasa."

'CUKUP PARK CHANYEOL!' teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan sakit hatinya saat ini. Tanpa terasa, air matanya lolos dari pelupuk matanya begitu saja. Begitu banyak hingga Baekhyun sulit untuk menyembunyikannya. Padahal ia harus tetap terlihat biasa saja di depan Chanyeol. Dia harus terlihat bahwa hal ini tak membawa pengaruh apapun baginya. Ah, tapi mungkin tidak untuk saat ini. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan agak cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun baru tiga langkah, Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Baekkie-ah, kau mau ke mana? Gwaenchanha?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun kembali menata hatinya sebelum menjawab.

"Hmmm… gwaenchanha. Seseorang mengimiku pesan. Aku harus segera menemuinya." Jawab Baekhyun asal tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia takut tangisannya akan semakin keras. Bahkan ia tak menjawab ketika Chanyeol bertanya, "Siapa?". Karena ia terlalu sibuk merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya.

Setelah itu ia segera berlari meninggalkan namja yang membuatnya tersiksa itu. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan karena melihatnya berlari sambil menangis. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol saat ini. Ia terus saja berlari hingga akhirnya…

Brukk!

Ia menabrak seseorang. Seseorang yang ia yakini bergender namja dan jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu adalah namja yang ia kenali sebagai Kris. Kris yang menyadari namja mungil di depannya itu adalah Baekhyun segera menengadahkan wajah namja itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kris pun kini tampak khawatir karena Baekhyun yang menangis dan terisak tanpa henti.

"Baekhyun-ssi, gwaenchanayo?" Kris mencoba bertanya pada namja yang terus terisak itu.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ditambah lagi lelehan air mata yang tak hentinya keluar dari mata foxynya.

"Aish jinja… Ikut aku…" ajak Kris.

Kris menggandeng namja itu untuk segera pergi dari kampus mereka sekarang juga. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah memandang mereka yang semakin menjauh.

"Oh, jadi orang itu adalah Kris, Baekkie-ah?" lirih Chanyeol dan menahan muak di hatinya.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun ketika keduanya telah berada di salah satu cafe.

"Hmmm" jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil menyesap pelan caramel macchiatonya.

Baekhyun harus berterimakasih pada Kris karena namja ini berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang. Selalu seperti itu. Selalu ada Kris yang siap untuk menjadi tempatnya bergantung. Kris memang tak pernah tahu apa sebab Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun tak pernah memberitahunya barang sedikit pun mengenai dirinya dan Chanyeol. Selalu saja Kris sendiri yang akan bercerita ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di atap gedung kuliah. Namun untuk Kris, ia akan mencoba segala hal agar namja manis di depannya itu tak menangis. Walaupun hanya dengan menemaninya seperti ini. Karena hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun yang tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya.

Baekhyun bisa kembali tenang setelah beberapa menit. Namun ketenangan itu hilang seketika saat seseorang menelfon Baekhyun ketika ia sedang mengobrol dengan Kris. Pada ID call di handphonenya tertera nama "Yeolli-Dobi". Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengangkat telefon itu meskipun ia sangat enggan. Namun ia tak mau terlihat sedih atas apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Yeoboseo?" sapanya.

"Hei namja cerewet! Kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Baekhyun kini balik bertanya. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Jawab saja!" sahut Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku di cafe di dekat kampus."

"Tunggu disana! Aku akan menjemputmu!"

Tutt… tutt.. tutt..

Chanyeol menutup pembicaraannya dengan cara memutuskan telefon itu semena-mena. Bagaimana tidak, ia dengan seenaknya dia menelfon, marah-marah, lalu menutup telefon itu begitu saja. Tak lama, hanya sekitar lima menit setelah pembicaraan di telefon itu berakhir, Chanyeol segera muncul di café yang dimaksud baekhyun tadi. Ia segera mengambil tas milik Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Kajja!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti apapun.

"Ke rumahku. Ke kediaman Park."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan ajakan Chanyeol yang mendadak itu.

Chanyeol tak menjawab keterkejutannya. Ia membiarkan baekhyun yang masih terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan sikapnya. Ia kini malah menoleh pada Kris sekedar untuk meminta maaf pada orang itu.

"Jwiseonghaeyo Kris-ssi, sepertinya aku harus menunda obrolan kalian dulu." ucap Chanyeol pada Kris yang masih memandang bingung keduanya.

Setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari cafe. Tanpa mempedulikan Kris yang kini hanya memandang keduanya bingung. Baekhyun pun tak dapat berkutik. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia menolak? Bisa jadi Chanyeol akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Tak sampai 10 menit, mobil itu sudah mencapai kediaman Park. Tak terlalu megah hanya luas dan indah. Itu pendapat Baekhyun ketika melihat rumah Chanyeol yang berbeda dari lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ini bukanlah rumahnya yang dulu. Pasti mereka telah meninggalkan rumah mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Kajja!" ajak Chanyeol sambil membawa namja di sebelahnya masuk ke kediaman yang-menurut Baekhyun-nyaman itu.

Hati Baekhyun sebenarnya masih bergejolak sejak pengakuan menyakitkan Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun dia kini tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti semua kemauan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya. Jelas-jelas hatinya telah tersakiti. Tapi ia masih saja ingin berada disisi namja itu. Dan kini ia bahkan harus ikut ke rumahnya. Sungguh perasaan yang rumit.

Author POV end

Baekhyun POV

Chanyeol masih setia menggandeng tangan kananku. Dan seperti biasa, jantungku berdetak kencang saat ini. Melupakan sakit hati yang sebenarnya masih sangat terasa. Dada ini masih sesak. Bahkan aku belum bisa banyak bicara. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Lupakan hal itu sejenak. Saat ini aku harus menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang baik. Byun Baekhyun yang akan selalu mendukung Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya. Lagi pula saat ini Chanyeol tengah sibuk memanggil ibunya yang entah ada dimana. Aku tahu, aku harus bersikap biasa saja. Dan jangan menampakan kesedihan sedikitpun.

"Eomma! Eodiseoyo?!" teriak Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun sepertinya itu teriakan terkhirnya karena kulihat seorang yeoja paruh baya kini tengah mendekati kami berdua.

Oh tidak, air mataku sepertinya ingin meluncur lagi. Bukan. Bukan karena aku merasakan sakit hati itu lagi. Ini lain. Ini air mata rindu. Ya, aku merindukan ahjumma ini. Sungmin ahjumma.

"Ne, jangan berteriak, adeul!" ucap Sungmin ahjumma pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan aku? Aku masih memandangnya tak percaya. Oh Tuhan, aku bersumpah, aku ingin memeluknya seperti dulu. Aku ingin berada di pangkuannya seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu saat aku merasa ia juga ibuku. Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Tubuhku menegang. Kemudian air mata itu akhirnya lolos juga. Begitu lama dan aku masih memandanginya dengan tangisanku.

"Eh? Nak, kau menangis? Chanyeol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya kini pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Mwoya? Aku diam saja!" protes Chanyeol.

Aku segera saja menghapus air mataku. Aku tak ingin baik Chanyeol ataupun Sungmin ahjumma berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Aku segera tersenyum pada Sungmin ahjumma dan membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, nan Baekhyun imnida." sapaku kemudian.

Aku tahu, Sungmin ahjumma tak akan mengenaliku. Wajahku pun pasti juga berbeda dengan 15 tahun lalu. Dari dulu keluarga Chanyeol hanya mengenalku dengan nama Bacon bukan Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan sekarang, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sosok Bacon dalam diriku.

Lalu Sungmin ahjumma menepuk pundakku pelan dan tersenyum tulus padaku. Kemudian…

Grepp!

Oh? Ahjumma memelukku! Ada apa ini?

"Gwaenchanha… Tak apa jika kau mau menangis. Menangis saja, Baekhyun-ssi…" ucapnya di pundakku.

Hangat. Sama seperti dulu. Dan tak terelakkan lagi, aku kembali menangis. Aku tak peduli Sungmin ahjumma tak mengenali diriku yang sekarang. Yang penting saat ini aku bahagia bisa merasakan pelukannya lagi. Aku merindukannya. Sungguh, pelukan, kasih sayang, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Dan aku yakin kini Chanyeol tengah memandang kami berdua. Sekali lagi, aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

Hari itu aku memutuskan untuk membantu Sungmin ahjumma mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Masih terlalu dini sebenarnya untuk sekedar menyiapkan makan malam. Bahkan Kyuhyun ahjussi belum kembali dari pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ah, sepertinya ia sedang asik bermain game di kamarnya. Biarkan saja namja idiot satu itu tak mengganggu waktuku dengan Sungmin ahjumma.

"Aku senang kau disini, Baekhyun-ssi." ucap Sungmin ahjumma ketika kami berdua berada di dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab pernyataan yang membuatku senang itu.

"Maafkan Yeollie jika dia sering merepotkanmu ne." lanjutnya.

"Ani ahjumma. Bagiku, Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang baik." jawabku asal.

Kini Sungmin ahjumma mulai mencibir anak laki-lakinya itu. Sungguh, wajahnya lucu sekali.

"Ish… aku tak menyangka anak itu bisa berteman dengan anak baik sepertimu Baekhyun-ssi. Padahal dia sulit sekali untuk menghargai orang." kata Sungmin ahjumma.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa saat pernyataan konyol itu terlontar. Hemm, memang benar.

"Ah, hari ini aku ingin menyiapkan kopi untukku dan suamiku. Bagaimana pendapatmu Baekhyun-ssi?" Sungmin ahjumma kembali bertanya.

Menurut pengalamanku, kopi yang terlalu pekat tak baik untuk orang tua. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun ahjussi dan Sungmin ahjumma. Lagi pula dari dulu mereka tak akan bisa minum kopi yang terlalu pekat.

"Emm… Itu bagus, ahjumma. Hanya saja jangan buat yang terlalu pekat. Ahjumma tahu kan, itu tak baik untuk ahjussi dan ahjumma sendiri." Saranku sambil tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

Kini Sungmin ahjumma memandangku lekat-lekat. Seolah aku mahluk asing yang baru saja datang ke bumi. Ah, ada apa ini? Mengapa ahjumma jadi seperti ini?

"Ahjumma?"

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

DEG!

Jangan. Ahjumma tak boleh tahu siapa diriku sebelum Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Ini tak baik. Aku harus segera menghentikan lamunan ahjumma dari kenyataan itu.

"Ne ahjumma, kita berkenalan tadi." ucapku bohong dengan sedikit tawa renyah agar kebohonganku terlihat alami. Mianhae ahjumma.

"Ani. Bukan tadi. Kau ini seperti…"

"Ah, ahjumma. Mungkin hanya perasaan ahjumma saja." ucapku segera memotong kalimatnya.

Jeongmal mianhae ahjumma. Aku tak ingin semua ini berubah begitu saja. Biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya. Kami berdua terdiam. Kulihat ahjumma masih belum percaya dengan jawabanku. Namun ia menunduk. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kami berdua sama-sama canggung saat ini.

"Ah, geundae... Kudengar ahjumma ingin Chanyeol menikah dengan Yejin-ssi, apa itu benar?" sahutku mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua.

Aku memang bodoh. Aku ingin mengalihkan semua pembicaraan ini dengan cara membuka lukaku yang masih belum kering. Ya, aku kembali menyakiti hatiku dengan mengingat pengakuan Chanyeol. Namun hal itu berhasil. Sungmin ahjumma kini seperti melupakan pembicaraan yang baru saja kami lakukan tadi.

"Ne, aku dan Suamiku mengenal baik keluarga Kim. Mereka rekan bisnis kami." jawabnya kemudian.

Aku hanya ber'oh-ria menanggapi semua yang dikatakannya. Aah, seandainya saja aku seorang yeoja dan secantik Kim Yejin, pasti ahjumma akan memilihku.

…

Aish, apa sih yang kupikirkan. Lupakan semuanya, Byun Baekhyun! Jangan berharap terlalu jauh!

"Ah, Baekhyun-ssi, aku ingin kau menemani Chanyeol pada makan malamnya besok bersama Yejin." Kata Sungmin ahjumma tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ahjumma memintaku untuk…

"Ani… Sejujurnya aku masih ragu dengn pilihanku dan suamiku. Ini semua sebenarnya hanyalah ikatan bisnis. Baekhyun-ssi, aku hanya ingin dirimu memastikan apakah pilihanku memang tepat. Kau sahabat Chanyeol. Kau pasti tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Baekhyun-ssi, kau mau kan?" pinta Sungmin ahjumma lagi.

Kuulangi lagi, Sungmin ahjumma ingin aku menemani Chanyeol? Yang benar saja. Oh ahjumma, tak tahukah Kau bahwa itu akan menyakitiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Tapi ahjumma…"

"Kalau kau mau, Baekhyun-ssi boleh mengajak teman." Sungmin ahjumma segera memotong penolakanku.

Jelas sekali ia tak ingin mendengar penolakan dariku. Aku tahu, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putranya. Lalu aku? Apakah aku harus sakit hati sekali lagi? Haruskah?

Namun aku tak tega menolak permintaan Sungmin ahjumma. Apalagi kini ia memegang kedua lenganku seakan sedang memohon padaku. Haah, harus bagaimana lagi.

"Ne ahjumma. Aku akan menemaninya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter tiga shared! Trimakasih buat yang udah mau baca sampe chapter ini.

Next or not? ditunggu** review**nya ya?! Gamsahamnidaaa ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**THIS FAITHFUL LOVE"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Kim Yejin as Kim Yejin

Sungmin as Sungmin (Chanyeol's mother)

And Another Cast

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini murni "muntahan" dari otak saya sendiri…

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love

Happy reading chingudeul! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter** :

"Kalau kau mau, Baekhyun-ssi boleh mengajak teman." Sungmin ahjumma segera memotong penolakanku.

Jelas sekali ia tak ingin mendengar penolakan dariku. Aku tahu, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putranya. Lalu aku? Apakah aku harus sakit hati sekali lagi? Haruskah?

Namun aku tak tega menolak permintaan Sungmin ahjumma. Apalagi kini ia memegang kedua lenganku seakan sedang memohon padaku. Haah, harus bagaimana lagi.

"Ne ahjumma. Aku akan menemaninya."

**Chapter 4**

**Baekhyun POV**

Dan benar saja, malam selanjutnya aku benar-benar menemani Chanyeol makan malam bersama Yejin di salah satu restoran di dekat kediaman Park. Aku memutuskan mengajak Kris malam itu. Tentu saja agar aku tak menjadi semacam orang bodoh diantara dua calon mempelai itu. Oke, Chanyeol memang akan menikah setelah ia lulus kuliah. Namun tetap saja ketakutan kehilangan sosok Chanyeol menghantuiku sejak saat ini.

Sosok Yejin benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Dia sempurna. Bahkan dia begitu dewasa. Ia ramah bahkan padaku dan Kris yang baru saat itu dikenalnya.

"Baik, bagaimana jika kita mulai memesan?" tawarku pada semuanya.

Yejin tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "ide yang bagus, Baekhyun-ssi."

Kemudian Kris memanggil salah satu pelayan disana. Setelah pelayan itu sampai di meja kami, semua langsung tampak sibuk memilih makanan yang akan jadi menu makan malam mereka. Kami pun saling menawarkan makanan satu sama lain. Termasuk Yejin pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau minum kopi, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Yejin padanya.

"Jwiseonghaeyo Yejin-ssi, sepertinya kau tidak bisa memesannya untuk Chanyeol. Dia tak bisa makan dan minum sesuatu yang pahit. Pesan ice choco saja!" cegahku sambil tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Ah, keurae?" Yejin tampak setuju dengan pendapatku.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Ah, bodoh! Aku memang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa saja membunuhku saat itu juga? Kini pun Chanyeol menatapku tajam dan wajahnya seolah berkata, 'dari mana kau tahu?'

Selama aku menjadi Byun Baekhyun, ah lebih tepatnya sejak aku kembali dari Jepang, Chanyeol memang tak pernah sekali pun berkata padaku bahwa ia tak suka sesuatu yang pahit. Aku hanya mengingat hal itu karena aku memang sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Dan kini aku seperti tengah membuka topengku perlahan. Kulihat kini Chanyeol memandangku semakin tajam seolah aku adalah stalker baginya. Untung saja Yejin mengajakku mengobrol sehingga pandangan tajam Chanyeol berakhir saat itu juga.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau sahabat baik Chanyeol kan?" tanya Yejin padaku.

"Ne. Waeyo?" jawabku kembali bertanya.

"Apakah dia sering menyusahkanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Kini ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggodanya. Ah, dada ini semakin sesak saja.

"Ani. Hanya saja dia tak mau mengalah. Hati-hati saja padanya, Yejin-ssi." jawabku sambil tertawa mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupan sekaligus sakit hatiku.

"Ya! Baekkie-ah! Kau pikir aku siapa sampai kau menyuruhnya untuk hati-hati padaku?" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Kini Yejin tampak tertawa. Sungguh, ia yeoja yang baik menurutku. Aku semakin sadar bahwa Chanyeol memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Lagi pula aku merasa aku tak bisa begitu dewasa seperti Yejin. Aku masih jauh dibawahnya. Memang, hatiku memang semakin sakit saat ini. Namun entah mengapa, kesadaran ini menuntutku untuk melepaskan Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit.

"Geundae Kris-ssi, apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun-ssi? Kulihat kalian sangat dekat?" tanya Yejin pada Kris setelah kami selesai memesan makanan.

Kris hanya tersenyum ramah padanya. "Ani. Tak ada hubungan spesial. Hanya saja kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengobrol di atap gedung kuliah kami. Yah, mungkin karena itu kami dekat."

"Jinja? Itu pasti menyenangkan." ucap Yejin senang.

"Menyenangkan apanya? Bahkan Baekhyun pernah membolos hanya untuk berkencan di atap." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

'Apa? Keterlaluan sekali dia!' batinku.

"Ya! Aku tidak berkencan, Park Chanyeol!" kataku tajam sambil memandangnya kesal.

"Oh keurae? Kalau begitu berhentilah pergi ke atap! Seperti tak ada tempat lain saja!" sindir Chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa hakmu melarangku kesana?" kataku tak ingin kalah.

"Baekkie-ah, aku memberimu saran yang baik. Kau seharusnya menurut padaku!"

"Anhae!"

Pertengakaran mulut kami terhenti saat kami berdua mendengar Yejin dan Kris tertawa. Apa yang mereka tertawakan? Tak ada yang lucu. Hei, aku sedang kesal pada Chanyeol, mengapa kalian malah tertawa?

"Sudah… sudah… kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil." ucap Yejin di tengah tawa renyahnya.

Tapi kami tak berhenti sampai saat itu. Selama makan malam pun kami masih sering adu mulut. Mulai dari masalah kuliah hingga makanan yang saat itu kami makan. Bahkan Yejin sering kali menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertengkaran anak kecil kami. Ah, salahkan Chanyeol, Yejin-ssi. Namja idiot itu yang membuatku naik darah lebih dulu.

Pertengkaran kami baru berhenti saat kami harus berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Chanyeol mengantarkan Yejin pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan aku bersama Kris. Hah, cukup melelahkan juga menjaga hati yang sakit. Sudahlah, aku sudah cukup bersyukur hari ini berakhir.

Aku segera memasuki apartemenku saat Kris mengantarkanku pulang sampai depan pintu apartemenku. Tak lupa aku berterimakasih padanya. Ah, aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Ia baik sekali mau menemaniku.

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku menjadi piyama tidur setelah aku selesai mandi. Aku sedikit tertawa saat aku mengingat pertengakaran mulutku dengan Chanyeol tadi. Sungguh seperti mengulang masa lalu. Dan pertengkaran yang kukira telah selesai itu sepertinya kembali dimulai saat Chanyeol mengirimiku sebuah pesan.

**From: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Ya pendek! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!**

'Apa maksudnya coba?' batinku. Setelah itu aku segera membalas pesan tak jelas itu.

**To: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Wae? Aku salah apa?**

Tak lama setelahnya ia pun membalas pesanku. Jadilah kami saling berkirim pesan malam itu.

**From: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Mengapa kau mengajak tiang listrik itu saat makan malam tadi, hah?**

**To: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Siapa yang kau maksud?**

**From: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Wu Yi Fan. Kris! Si namja tiang listrik!**

**To: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Ya Park Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu!**

**From: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Wae? Aku memang tak suka padanya. Apalagi kau malah mengajaknya makan malam.**

**To: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Apa masalahmu? Lagipula kalau bukan permintaan ibumu, aku juga tak sudi menemanimu!**

**From: Yeollie-Dobi**

**Oh? Keurae?**

Sebelum aku membalas pesan terakhir dari Chanyeol, handphoneku sudah berbunyi lagi. Tapi ini bukan menandakan pesan masuk, melainkan telefon. Telefon dari ID yang sama dengan seseorang yang baru saja mengirimiku pesan. Aku segera mengangkat telefon itu agar tak berdering terlalu lama.

"Wae?" tanyaku to the point pada orang yang menyebalkan itu.

"Cepat lihat keluar jendela!" suruh Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Cepat kubilang!"

"Ish… jinja…"

Kemudian aku segera melangkah menuju jendela besar di sudut kamarku. Aku melihat keluar jendela dan tak ada apa-apa. Hanya lampu-lampu dari beberapa gedung dan rumah-rumah yang ku lihat. Apa maksudnya menyuruhku seperti ini? Sungguh bukan hal yang penting untuk kulakukan. Aku kini makin kesal padanya.

"Kau pikir kau akan terlihat manis dengan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Eh? Apa dia melihatku? Ah, dia pasti melihatku saat ini. Tapi dimana namja idiot itu?

"Kau dimana tuan Park?"

Kemudian aku mulai mengedarkan mataku ke segala arah. Mulai dari gedung-gedung itu hingga jalanan di depan apartemenku. Cukup sulit melihat jalanan itu ketika kau berada di lantai 3 sebuah gedung apartemen. Namun mataku menangkap sesuatu. Seseorang lebih tepatnya. Seorang namja yang bersandar pada mobilnya. Kini ia sedang mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang jendela yang ada di depanku. Mata kami bertemu dan namja itu menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku.

"Sepertinya kau menangkapku, Byun Baekhyun!" ucapnya yang kudengar di telefon.

"Mengapa kau disana? Cepat pulang! Mana Yejin-ssi?" tanyaku padanya.

Kini kami seperti sedang mengobrol empat mata. Hanya saja kami terpisah agak jauh dan kami menggunakan telefon agar bisa mendengar satu sama lain.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengantarnya pulang. Aku justru mencemaskanmu?" kata Chanyeol mengalihkan.

"Naega wae?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku khawatir kau akan terkena sengatan beberapa volt dari tiang listrik itu karena kau terlalu dekat dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Kau ini benar-benar perlu diberitahu cara menjaga mulut sepertinya!" tanggapku agak kesal padanya.

Kulihat kini Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Dia juga menghela napas marah setelahnya.

"Wae? Aku tahu cara menjaga mulutku sendiri. Lagipula aku selalu meggosok gigiku setiap hari. Itu kan yang dinamakan menjaga mulut ?" jawab Chanyeol asal.

Apa? Dasar bodoh. Ya, tapi kalimat bodoh itu cukup membuatku tertawa. Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa bersamaku. Leluconmu berhasil tuan Park. Kau berhasil membuatku mengurangi rasa kesalku padamu.

"Keurae. Aku tahu. Sekarang cepat pulang!" pintaku padanya.

"Ya! Kau berani mengusirku? Aku diluar apartemenmu baekkie, jadi bukan hakmu untuk mengusirku!" ucapnya penuh nada penolakan.

Haaah, dia memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu egois dan semaunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini sudah malam. Kau mau orang-orang mengira dirimu stalker?" saranku.

Kini Chanyeol menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Kulihat wajah kesalnya yang begitu lucu. Ia bahkan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada jalanan dibawahnya.

"Hhh… Baiklah. Aku pulang. Tapi aku ingin satu hal darimu." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan tiang listrik itu lagi dan jangan pernah kencan di atap dengannya lagi. Aku tidak suka!"

"Ya Park Chanyeol, jangan memanggilnya tiang listrik. Lagi pula…"

"Nan arra. Aku pulang!" potong Chanyeol.

Tutt… tutt…tutt…

Aish, anak ini. Selalu seenaknya saja. Seenaknya menyuruhku, seenaknya memotong perkataanku dan seenaknya menutup telefon saat aku masih ingin bicara. Yah, tapi itulah Park Chanyeol. Namja paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal. Bahkan aku masih saja mencintainya walaupun aku tahu dia terlalu semena-mena. Haah, mungkin aku memang sudah gila.

Kini Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Tak lama setelah itu ia segera melaju mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan jalanan di depan apartemenku.

Hei, tunggu. Bukankah tadi dia berkata bahwa ia tak suka jika aku berada di dekat Kris? Kurang lebih seperti itu bukan? Apakah dia cemburu?

Ah… Jangan berharap lebih Byun Baekhyun. Just let it flow. Kucoba untuk tak begitu peduli pada apa yang sekarang Chanyeol rasakan. Hanya saja aku merasa dia semakin dekat denganku. Entah karena aku yang terlalu berharap atau memang begitu kenyataannya. Apapun itu, seharusnya itu tidak terjadi. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terlalu lama. Semakin aku dekat dengannya, maka aku akan semakin sakit hati. Oh ya Tuhan, mengapa untuk melepasnya saja harus sesulit ini.

.

.

Sejak makan malam itu, aku jadi sering menggoda Chanyeol dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Yejin. Bukan apa-apa, aku melakukannya karena aku hanya ingin menutupi sakit hatiku. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menguatkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh. Namun hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan.

Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol pun sudah tak canggung lagi dengan Yejin. Bahkan ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan Yejin beberapa hari yang lalu, ia dengan senang hati melakukannya. Haah, baguslah. Setidaknya hal itu akan membantuku. Yah walaupun hatiku tetap perih setiap melihat mereka berdua.

Seperti saat ini, kulihat Chanyeol mengajak Yejin ke belakang gedung kuliah. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan mereka. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku tetap melangkah hingga mereka berhenti di suatu tempat. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan memposisikan diriku untuk bersembunyi dan melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sungguh aneh apa yang kulakukan ini. Aku bahkan bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku yang sudah meyakinkan diriku untuk melepas Chanyeol, kali ini malah mengikutinya yang sedang berkencan dengan Yejin. Hah, bahkan aku tak peduli jika orang-orang akan menyebutku stalker. Kulihat mereka mengobrol begitu serius. Dan beberapa menit selanjutnya…

DEG!

Sesak dan sakit. Hanya itu yang kurasakan setelahnya. Sungguh, sakit sekali.

Hal yang tak kuduga terjadi. Hal yang menambah rasa sesak di dadaku. Hal yang menambah sakit di hatiku. Hal yang berhasil meloloskan air mataku. Sungguh, ini terlalu menyiksa. Dia menciumnya. Chanyeol mencium Yejin tepat di depan mataku.

Aku terisak parah. Kurasa isakanku cukup keras untuk didengar orang yang ada di dekatku. Ini semua karena aku harus menangis sekaligus menahan sesak di dadaku. Sungguh sulit mengatur napasku saat ini. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga agar aku tetap tenang dan tak lagi menangis terlalu lama. Aku putuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sepertinya aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku sebelum aku pergi. Ya, kudengar Chanyeol memanggilku. Tapi sudahlah, aku tak ingin meihat wajahnya saat ini. Lebih tepatnya aku tak mampu. Sudah kubilang, ini terlalu sakit. Aku tetap melangkah pergi dan sedikit berlari untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Baekhyun POV end**

**ChanyeolPOV**

Hari ini aku membawa Yejin ke belakang gedung kuliah. Sudah kuputuskan, aku tak ingin membiarkan hal ini terlalu lama. Aku tak mau menyiksa perasaanku sendiri. Karena perasaanku memang bukan untuk Yejin.

Aku masih memiliki cinta pertamaku. Aku tak mungkin melupakan janjiku 15 tahun lalu. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya. Sesuai janjiku. Aku memang terlalu mencintainya walaupun saat ini aku tak tahu dia dimana. Dan disisi lain, aku juga memiliki Baekkie. Jujur saja, namja mungil itu memang berhasil membuat perhatianku pada cinta pertamaku teralih. Dia berhasil membuatku berpikir bahwa aku masih bisa tenang karena aku masih memiliki seorang namja penyuka strawberry jika nantinya aku akan benar-benar kehilangan cinta pertamaku. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak berkata apapun, hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu. Aku akui, aku juga terlalu takut kehilangan Baekkie. Jadi kuputuskan untuk segera mengakhiri hubungan konyolku dengan Yejin.

Yejin tampak bingung. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan, 'mengapa kau membawaku kesini?'

"Mianhae Yejin-ssi, aku membawamu ke tempat ini." Ucapku untuk mengawali pengakuanku.

Yejin tersenyum padaku masih dengan keramahannya. "Ne, gwaenchanha. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Aku menghela napasku. Bersiap untuk mengatakan pengakuanku.

"Bisakah kita hentikan semua ini?" kataku.

Yejin tampak kaget dan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungan kita. Ini bukanlah hal yang kita inginkan. Hanya orang tua kita yang menginginkannya. Kumohon, aku ingin menghentikan semuanya." Pintaku padanya.

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Dia hanya menunduk dalam diam. Dalam beberapa detik tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Tapi apa itu? Mengapa matanya berair? Dia menangis?

"Yejin-ssi…"

"Kau salah." Lirihnya di tengah tangisannya yang tak bersuara.

"Ne?"

"Kau salah, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau salah dengan mengatakan kita tak pernah menginginkan hubungan ini. Mungkin memang dirimu tak menginginkannya, tapi aku sebaliknya. Aku menyukaimu."

DEG!

Apa? Yejin…

Sungguh, aku cukup terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Dia baru saja mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan mengapa sekarang ini menjadi pengakuannya? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan pengakuanku disini?

Selanjutnya Yejin kembali menangis dalam diam. Aish… mengapa selalu seperti ini? Aku selalu membuat seorang yeoja menangis. Kini aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan untuk menanggapi perkataan Yejin saja aju tak bisa.

"Aku tahu sejak awal kau tak menyukaiku. Jadi aku selalu berusaha untuk dekat denganmu agar kau bisa menyukaiku sedikit demi sedikit. Namun sepertinya aku terlalu naïf." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum miris. Seolah ia memaksakan senyuman itu keluar di tengah tangisannya. Tapi air mata itu tetap keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku seharusnya tahu apa yang kau rasakan dan siapa yang ada dalam hatimu. Aku memang merasakan dirimu berbeda ketika kau bersamanya. Tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk menghindari pikiran aneh itu. Kau selalu tampak bahagia ketika dia disisimu. Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri ketika kau bersamanya." Ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan padaku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dan aku rasa, perasaanmu memang untuknya. Untuknya yang selalu ada disampingmu. Untuknya yang kau akui sebagai sahabatmu. Bukan untukku." Ucapnya lagi di tengah isakannya

DEG!

Apakah yang ia maksud adalah Baekkie? Dan apakah memang seperti itu? Bahkan aku belum berani memutuskan perasaanku sendiri. Aku memang terlalu takut jika aku sampai kehilangan Baekkie. Namun aku tak yakin apakah aku memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Kini Yejin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tahu ia menangis semakin keras dalam diamnya. Sungguh, aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku tak mengira akan sesulit ini hanya untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Yejin.

"Yejin-ssi. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo." Aku memohon maaf padanya berulang kali.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum tersenyum padaku. Kurasa itu senyum yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku akan senang jika kau bisa bersamanya. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" ucapnya lirih dan tampak memohon.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Bisakah kau menciumku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya?"

Mwo? Mengapa harus itu? Haruskah aku melakukannya?

Ish… tapi aku bisa apa. Aku memang bersalah besar padanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku lebih memilih menjadi namja tak normal dari pada aku harus memaksakan diriku menjadi namja normal dan menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan mencintai yeoja seperti Yejin. Dan baiklah, aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya sebagai permintaan maafku. Oke, kuulangi, ini hanya bentuk permintaan maafku.

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku langsung mendekati wajahnya dan menciumnya perlahan. Tak ada yang spesial disana. Hanya ciuman hambar tanpa perasaan apapun. Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya beberapa detik sampai kudengar isakan dari seseorang. Aku yakin, itu bukan isakan Yejin. Bahkan mulutnya kini sedang terkunci. Lalu siapa?

Kemudian aku segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan mencari sumber isakan yang mengganggu pikiranku. Mengapa itu mengganggu pikiranku? Karena aku mengenal suara itu walaupun itu hanya sebuah isakan kecil. Baekkie. Ya, kurasa itu suaranya. Aku memandang sekeliling, mencarinya dan itu dia!

Aku menemukannya tengah berjalan menjauh dari tempatku sekarang. Oh tidak, apakah dia melihat kami berciuman tadi? Dan kurasa dia memang dia melihatnya. Sial! Aku tak ingin dia salah paham.

"Baekkie-ah! Baekkie-ah chamkanman!" teriakku padanya. Tapi terlambat. Dia terlalu cepat berjalan menjauhiku. Aish jinja! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter empat shared chingudeul! Yang cemburu kalo Chan jalan sama Yejin ngaku! (*Author angkat kaki bareng Byunbaek. Hehehehe…)

Mianhae, di chapter ini Chan masih belom inget sama Baek. So, tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya?

**Review**nya tetep ditunggu! Gomawoyooo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**THIS FAITHFUL LOVE"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

Kim Yejin as Kim Yejin

And Another Cast

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini murni "muntahan" dari otak saya sendiri…

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, chapter ini pendek lho yaa!

Happy reading all! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous chapter** :

Kemudian aku segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan mencari sumber isakan yang mengganggu pikiranku. Mengapa itu mengganggu pikiranku? Karena aku mengenal suara itu walaupun itu hanya sebuah isakan kecil. Baekkie. Ya, kurasa itu suaranya. Aku memandang sekeliling, mencarinya dan itu dia!

Aku menemukannya tengah berjalan menjauh dari tempatku sekarang. Oh tidak, apakah dia melihat kami berciuman tadi? Dan sepertinya memang dia melihatnya. Itu hal yang buruk. Aku tak ingin dia salah paham.

"Baekkie-ah! Baekkie-ah chamkanman!" teriakku padanya. Tapi terlambat. Dia terlalu cepat berjalan menjauhiku. Aish jinja! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**Chapter 5**

**Chanyeol POV**

"Kejar dia, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku ingin kau mengejar cintamu." Kata Yejin tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu aku segera mengejar Baekkie setelah mengucapkan terima kasihku pada Yejin. Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa halaman dan lapangan kampus pun tak luput dari pandanganku. Semua sudut kudatangi hanya utuk mencari namja mungil itu. Oh hell, aku tak dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Ayolah Baekkie, jangan bercanda!

Tunggu dulu… Atap!

Aku segera berlari ke atap gedung ketika aku mengingat tempat favoritnya. Dan benar saja. Ia ada disana. Kulihat ia sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Masih ada kesedihan di wajah itu. Namun ia segera berdiri dan menghapus air matanya ketika ia melihatku datang. Kami hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sungguh canggung sekali. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ke atap lagi!" kataku tegas. "Ikut aku!"

Kemudian aku menarik tangan kanannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Aku membawa Baekkie ke gereja tempatku dulu sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama cinta pertamaku. Sekedar untuk mengajaknya berbicara agar kesalahpahaman ini menjadi jelas. Sekaligus menceritakan masa kecilku padanya. Menceritakan Bacon yang sangat aku cintai hingga sekarang.

Kami berdua duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di dalam gereja. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Baekkie pun sekarang terlihat lebih banyak diam. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Mengapa kau menagis?" tanyaku untuk memulai pembicaraan. Membuyarkan rasa canggung yang tengah menyiksaku. Mungkin menyiksa bagi Baekkie juga.

"Ne?" tanyanya seakan kurang jelas.

"Aku tanya, mengapa kau menangis?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku.

Baekkie tampak berpikir. Ish, apa yang dipikirkannya? Bukankah tinggal jawab saja?

"Oh… Itu… Itu karena aku tak dapat menemukan Kris di atap tadi." Jawabnya singkat.

Mwo? Tiang listrik itu lagi. Apa benar Baekkie menangis hanya karena ia tak dapat bertemu dengan tuan Wu itu? Hei, bahkan aku jauh lebih tampan darinya! Oh, ayolah Baekkie, jangan menjadi bodoh seperti ini!

"Ish… Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan tiang listrik itu lagi!" ucapku agak kesal.

"Ya Chanyeol-ah, sudah kubilang juga jangan memanggilnya seperti itu." Katanya pelan.

Aku sedikit tertawa beberapa saat kemudian. Tak lama setelah itu dia pun ikut tertawa bersamaku. Hah, syukurlah. Keadaan beku ini semakin mencair dengan tawa renyahku. Dan akhirnya aku kembali melihat tawanya. Kuharap memang dia tak salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Namun tawa itu tak berlangsung lama. Tak apa, setidaknya aku telah berhasil mengubah mood namja manis ini.

"Kau tahu Baekkie-ah, aku selalu bermimpi jika pada suatu hari nanti aku akan menikah di gereja ini." Kataku kemudian.

Baekkie tersenyum tulus kearahku. Entah apa arti dari senyumnya.

"Jinja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne. Tentu saja!" jawabku.

"Keuraeso. Kurasa Yejin-ssi juga akan menyukainya!" katanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Mwo? Apa maksudnya? Hei, aku sama sekali tak menyinggung soal Yejin disini! Mengapa dia seolah ingin membicarakannya?

Belum sempat aku membalas kalimat Baekkie, tiba-tiba telinga kami berdua mendengar tawa beberapa anak di luar gereja.

"Ah, anak-anak!" teriak Baekkie tiba-tiba.

Kemudian ia segera bangkit dan mencoba berlari keluar. Apa-apaan dia? Bahkan aku belum selesai bercerita!

"Baekkie-ah, kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriakku pada Baekkie yang berlari semakin menjauh.

Lalu Baekkie menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Tak ada yang lebih penting dari anak-anak. Simpan dulu ceritamu. Aku akan mendengarnya nanti!"

Kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar gereja. Ish, menyebalkan sekali dia. Dia masih bisa tersenyum sebahagia itu sedangkan dia baru saja membuatku kesal. Dasar namja aneh. Aku merasa sedikit lega, ternyata Baekkie tidak marah padaku. Kukira dia akan berbisu ria di hadapanku karena melihat adegan ciuman hina tadi.

Aah, aku memutuskan tetap di dalam gereja saja. Aku tak akan mengejar Baekkie. Lagipula dia bilang akan kembali bukan? Jika aku ikut dengannya, aku pasti akan canggung dengan anak-anak. Maka dari itu, aku tak mau mengikuti Baekkie.

Namun aku salah, aku hanya menjadikan diriku semakin bosan dengan hanya berdiam diri di dalam gereja. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar dan mencari Baekkie. Ketika aku mencapai sisi luar gereja, kulihat Baekkie tengah bermain dengan anak-anak di halaman gereja. Ia begitu bahagia bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Aku yakin dia tak mengenal mereka. Tapi mengapa mereka bisa begitu dekat? Ish, pasti itu karena Baekkie yang terlalu cerewet. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya. Haaahh, sepertinya aku memang menyukainya. Menyukai sosok namja manis itu. Entahlah, aku pun tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini. Di sisi lain, aku masih memegang teguh janjiku pada seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu kupanggil bacon itu.

Kemudian aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Membiarkan pikiran-pikiranku buyar dengan melihat suasana gereja. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukan suasana ini. Tempat ini masih sama seperti 15 tahun lalu. Baiklah, aku kini semakin merindukannya. Cinta pertamaku.

Kulihat beberapa biarawati sedang berjalan menuju gereja. Dan juga salah satunya yang sangat aku kenal. Seorang biarawati yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang lainnya. Jung Sunyeonim. Dialah yang selalu dengan senang hati menemaniku untuk bermain disini dulu. Bukan hanya aku lebih tepatnya. Aku dan Bacon. Kami berdua. Tak sekedar bermain. Jung Sunyeonim juga tak pernah lelah mengingatkan kami untuk berdoa. Ah, aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.

Kulihat Jung Sunyeonim membawa beberapa permen dan makanan. Kemudian ia berhenti dan memandang Baekkie yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak dari kejauhan. Setelahnya ia berteriak memanggil seseorang.

"Bacon-aaah!"

Tunggu. Dia bilang apa?

"Bacon-ah, kemarilah nak!"

Bacon? Apakah benar dia memanggil Bacon? Tapi siapa yang dipanggilnya?

"Ne, sunyeonim."

Kudengar seseorang berteriak menjawab panggilan Jung sunyeonim dari kerumunan anak-anak. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Lalu selanjutnya kulihat seorang namja mungil berjalan ke arah biarawati yang memanggilnya. Tunggu… Dia… Tak mungkin…

Baekkie?

Mengapa Jung Sunyeonim memanggilnya Bacon?

Ya Tuhan, siapa dia sebenarnya?

Tiba-tiba aku menjadi mengingat segalanya. Mengingat semua kejanggalan yang secara tak sengaja Baekkie tunjukkan padaku

…

…"_Aish… Dari dulu kau tak pernah berubah Chanyeol-ah…"…_

…"_Yeollie, belikan satu rasa strawberry untukku!" …_

…"_Kau suka strawberry?" - "Ya, bahkan sejak aku kecil."…_

…"_Aish…Dobi-yaa… Ayo ceritakan!"…_

…"_Dia tak bisa makan dan minum sesuatu yang pahit. Pesan ice choco saja!"…_

….

Semua perkataan Baekkie seperti kembali berputar di otakku. Semua seperti terulang. Semua kecurigaanku. Bahkan aku juga mengingat bagaimana ia menangis saat bertemu dengan ibuku. Jadi apakah Baekkie…

"Chanyeollie!" panggil seseorang memecah lamunanku.

Kulihat Jung Sunyeonim tengah tersenyum padaku. Aku yakin ia yang baru saja memanggilku. Kini ia mendekatiku. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya walaupun pikiranku masih kacau.

"Ah, oraenmaniya nae adeul." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"N-ne, Jung sunyeonim." jawabku sekenanya.

Kusadarkan diriku sendiri sebisa mungkin. Sungguh, pikiranku menjadi tak karuan saat ini. Aku pasti masih terlihat linglung. Tubuh, hati dan pikiranku masih terkejut. Semua yang ada pada diriku, masih belum bisa menerima segala yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Jung Sunyeonim kembali memandang Baekkie dan anak-anak. Dan setelah itu ia menatapku. Tampak ada kebahagiaan dan keharuan disana.

"Kau datang bersamanya?" tanyanya padaku.

Tak perlu kutanya lagi siapa yang ia maksud. Aku tahu yang ia maksud adalah namja yang dilihatnya tadi. Baekkie. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Haah, sudah kuduga kau akan bertemu dan bersamanya lagi." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksud anda, sunyeonim?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Kau bertanya maksudku? Inti dari segalanya adalah aku bahagia bisa melihat kalian berdua kembali setelah 15 tahun. Kau memang tak bisa terpisah dari Bacon." Jawabnya sambil tertawa ringan.

Bacon? Dia bilang Bacon? Jadi itu benar?

"Sunyeonim, bagaimana bisa anda mengenali kami?" tanyaku ragu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya.

Kemudian Jung Sunyeonim kembali tersenyum. Oh, ayolah. Jawab saja pertanyaanku.

"Hal itu mudah saja jika kau sudah mengenal baik orang itu. Lagipula Bacon sudah sering ke gereja ini sejak dia kembali dari Jepang. Dan seperti itulah yang dilakukannya. Bermain bersama anak-anak. Bacon sangat menyukai mereka. Oh ya, mungkin aku tak bisa memanggilnya Bacon lagi. Dia sudah dewasa. Jadi aku harus mulai memanggilnya Byun begitu, Chanyeollie?"

DEG!

Jadi semua benar? Baekkie adalah dia? Semua kecurigaanku itu nyata? Ya Tuhan…

Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Baconku. Aku merasa penantianku selama 15 tahun telah usai saat itu juga. Aku menahan gejolakku sejenak sekedar untuk menjawab Jung Sunyeonim.

"Ne, sunyeonim."

Oh baiklah. Aku menemukanmu. Aku menemukanmu, cinta 15 tahunku. Aku terus saja memandangnya. Menatap sendu dirinya yang masih sibuk dengan anak-anak itu. Detik selanjutnya pertahananku runtuh. Air mataku mulai membanjiri pipiku. Membuat segalanya menjadi sedikit buram karena bulirnya yang menutupi mataku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus bahagia atau kesal karenanya. Satu hal yang sangat jelas, ada satu kelegaan di hatiku. Dan maaf, kelegaan itu hanya bisa kutunjukkan dengan cara menangis.

Kini aku tahu semua. Aku tahu mengapa aku nyaman berada di sisinya. Aku tahu mengapa dengan mudah aku menyukainya. Aku tahu mengapa aku begitu takut kehilangannya. Itu semua karena mereka adalah orang yang sama. Baekkie dan Bacon adalah orang yang sama. Dialah Byun Baekhyun.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku. Satu hal yang membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan membuatku membenci sosoknya itu. Mengapa dia tak pernah memberitahuku? Mengapa selama ini dia membohongiku?

**Chanyeol POV end**

**Normal POV**

Chanyeol dapat menguasai keterkejutannya setelah menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa menit. Tak lama setelahnya, ia segera berpamitan pada Jung Sunyeonim dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan anak-anak. Ini pertama kalinya ia harus berbicara pada Baekhyun setelah tahu semuanya. Ia sendiri mengerti, ia tak boleh menangis dan memeluk namja itu begitu saja. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bacon-ssi, ayo kita pulang."

DEG!

.

.

.

**TBC**

It's chapter 5!

Otte chingudeul? Next kah? Silakan tinggalkan jejak! Gomawoyooo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - END**

"**THIS FAITHFUL LOVE"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**Cast** :

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Kim Yejin as Kim Yejin

Sungmin as Sungmin (Chanyeol's mother)

And Another Cast

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

**Copyright** : Cerita ini murni "muntahan" dari otak saya sendiri…

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

Don't forget to RCL, okay?!

Happy reading chingudeul! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter** :

Chanyeol dapat menguasai keterkejutannya setelah menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa menit. Tak lama setelahnya, ia segera berpamitan pada Jung Sunyeonim dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan anak-anak. Ini pertama kalinya ia harus berbicara pada Baekhyun setelah tahu semuanya. Ia sendiri mengerti, ia tak boleh menangis dan memeluk namja itu begitu saja. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bacon-ssi, ayo kita pulang."

DEG!

.

.

**Last Chapter**

Baekhyun terpaku saat itu juga. Chanyeol baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dan itu berarti Chanyeol telah mengetahui segalanya. Baik, selesailah permainan Baekhyun kali ini. Ia hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani memandang orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Ke apartemen namja kecil itu tentu saja. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Keduanya terdiam. Batin mereka sama-sama berkecamuk. Sedih, bahagia, sakit semua mereka rasakan. Entah harus mulai dari mana. Suasana yang begitu canggung tercipta diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol semakin tak tahan dengan keheningan itu. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" ucapnya pelan.

Hati Chanyeol begitu pedih saat mengucapkan kalimatnya itu. Apa yang salah pada dirinya sampai Baekhyun tak pernah mau memberitahukan dirinya yang sebenarnya?

Namun tak hanya Chanyeol, hati Baekhyun pun kembali merasakan sakit itu. Sakit yang berbeda dari beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia melihat Chanyeol'nya' berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. Bukan. Bukan sakit hati yang seperti itu yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa mengenaliku sejak awal?" kini Baekhyun mengembalikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Sebuah pertanyaan telak bagi Chanyeol. Oke, dia memang tak mengenali Baekhyun sejak awal. Tapi paling tidak ia memiliki kecurigaan terhadapnya. Ia merasa mengenal baik seorang Byun Baekhyun meski ia terlalu sulit untuk mengingatnya. Chanyeol kini setengah tak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Namun ia justru mulai menangis lagi. Sungguh, hatinya sakit melihat Baekhyun yang begitu acuh padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalimu?! Dari dulu yang ku tahu hanya Bacon, bukan Byun Baekhyun! Mengapa tak dari awal kau perkenalkan saja dirimu sebagai Bacon, hah?! Maka kau tak akan repot membohongiku dan menyakitiku!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun tampak tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan air matanya. Tapi tak mungkin bisa. Ia sendiri sakit. Jelas bukan, Baekhyun yang saat ini bukanlah dirinya. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja memeluk Chanyeol saat ini dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi tidak. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol bahagia dengan Yejin. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, ia harus tetap berpisah dari namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Karena sejak ia melihatnya berciuman dengan Yejin, ia yakin, bahwa Chanyeol memang untuk Yejin. Bukan untuknya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya panjang. Mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bukan Bacon yang dulu lagi. Aku Byun Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun datar yang semakin membuat hati Chanyeol teriris.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau tetap Baconku! Kau tak ingat janjiku dulu hah? Kau tak ingat aku pernah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan bahwa aku akan menikahimu?! Kau tak…"

"UNTUK APA?!" teriak Baekhyun. Kini air matanya telah mengalir deras. Ia tak ingin mendengar Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Ia ingin segera terlepas dari Chanyeol agar hatinya tak terlalu sakit lagi.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menatap pedih namja manis disebelahnya yang kini tengah menangis. Keduanya merasakan sakit yang sama. Tapi keduanya juga memiliki keegoisan yang sama. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa kau ungkit lagi jika kau saja tak mengingat bahkan tak mengenal orang yang kau beri janji itu?! Ck, sudahlah. Lagi pula siapa yang akan percaya pada janji anak umur 6 tahun." lanjut Baekhyun.

Sempurnalah kini sakit di hati Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Kalimat Baekhyun seakan anak panah yang selalu siap untuk membunuhnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun jadi seperti ini. Ia mengenal baik Baekhyun sebagai Bacon ataupun sebagai Baekkie. Tapi sekarang, ia sama sekali tak mengenal namja ini. Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah orang yang paling jahat baginya. Namja itu bahkan tak percaya bahwa dirinya masih memegang teguh janjinya 15 tahun lalu.

Chanyeol masih diam setelahnya. Namun Baekhyun kini sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil itu. Ia sudah bisa menguatkan hatinya. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Baiklah, anggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi. Kau siapkan saja pernikahanmu dengan Yejin-ssi." ucap Baekhyun _sok_ ceria sambil menahan air matanya.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil. Ia berusaha keluar secepatnya agar Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun. Namun ia salah, baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan mobil itu, Chanyeol telah keluar dari mobil.

"Bahkan kau tak mengizinkanku untuk memelukmu setelah 15 tahun?" teriak Chanyeol.

Teriakkan yang terdengar begitu pedih di telinga Baekhyun. Namun ia tetap berusaha tegar walaupun air matanya kembali keluar. Ia tak ingin berbalik. Jika ia melakukannya, maka akan makin sulit baginya untuk melepaskan Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya tak ada respon yang berarti bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tetap berjalan menjauh. Bahkan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Chanyeol pun tak berniat mengejarnya. Kakinya terlalu kaku untuk berlari mengejar namja yang telah dicintainya sejak dulu itu. Hatinya pun terlalu sakit untuk memandang wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di sebelah mobilnya. Menangis tersedu layaknya Dobi 15 tahun lalu yang bersedih karena kepergian Bacon. Hari ini semua itu seperti terulang kembali.

Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Dirinya tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia tak bisa terlalu lama menahan sesak di dadanya. Ia menangisi segalanya di dalam apartemennya. Sendiri dan begitu sepi. Ia kembali merasakan hal yang terjadi 15 tahun lalu. Ketika ia harus meninggalkan Dobi kecil. Hanya saja kali ini jauh lebih sakit dari pada itu.

Keduanya seolah meratapi kisah masing-masing. Ada sedikit rasa tak terima di hati mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Park Chanyeol, ia tahu ia sangat mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi seolah Baekhyun tak ingin menerimanya lagi. Dan Byun Baekhyun, ia sangat mengerti bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Park Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Ia ingin melepaskannya untuk orang lain. Ia merasa Chanyeol akan lebih bahagia bersama yeoja itu. Bukan bersamanya. Hahh, keadaan yang begitu rumit.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

Chanyeol yang sekarang seolah bukan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu telah mengubah hidupnya secara otomatis. Sejak ia tahu bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah Baekkie, semua jadi berubah. Bahkan keduanya jarang terlihat berdua. Chanyeol lebih sering tidak ikut kuliah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kediaman Park. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan berpuluh game yang ia miliki. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia tahu ia harus bersikap biasa saja. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya tetap merindukan namja itu.

Begitu pun hari ini. Diam-diam Baekhyun mencari sosok Chanyeol yang belakangan ini tak pernah dilihatnya. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa namja itu bisa bisa dengan egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak datang saat ujian penerapan filsafat. Baekhyun ingin sekali menghubunginya. Menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun itu tak mungkin. Ia yakin ia akan semakin mencintai namja itu jika ia peduli padanya. Padahal ia telah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menyerahkan Chanyeol seutuhnya pada Yejin.

Lama ia mencari Chanyeol, namun ia justru bertemu dengan sosok lain. Sosok yeoja yang ia yakini sebagai takdir terbaik bagi Chanyeol. Yeoja itu tersenyum padanya kemudian member sinyal agar mereka dapat berbicara empat mata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Yejin.

Baekhyun masih agak canggung dengannya. Ia mencoba semampunya agar ia tak terlihat grogi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Yejin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum yang sulit diartikan bagi Yejin.

"Hhh… aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau tak berbohong padaku, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Yejin yang sukses menciptakan raut bingung di wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku yakin kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan." Kata Yejin.

Benar. Yejin memang benar. Baekhyun tak dapat menyangkal hal itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia tak ingin salah bicara. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Yejin.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya pada Chanyeol. Aku menyukainya, Baekhyun-ssi dan kau malah menyiakannya."

DEG!

Sakit. Hati Baekhyun yang belum sembuh itu kembali sakit. Ia baru tahu saat itu bahwa Yejin begitu menyukai Chanyeol'nya'.

"Aku merelakannya untukmu. Bahkan ia memintaku untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahan konyol itu hanya karena satu orang. Kau. Tak tahukah dirimu, ia begitu mencintaimu? Kumohon, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri." lanjut Yejin.

DEG!

Sekali lagi jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. Ia baru sadar akan sesakit ini menyadari kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Ia baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah membatalkan segalanya sejak dulu. Dan kini ia justru memaksanya untuk bersama Yejin? Ah, tapi tidak. Tidak bisa begini.

"Ani Yejin-ssi. Kalian berdua sepertinya salah mengambil keputusan. Kurasa Chanyeol akan lebih baik jika bersamamu." Lirihnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apanya yang lebih baik? Chanyeol yang selama ini mengharapkanmu dan aku yang terus menerus tersakiti, itukah yang kau sebut lebih baik? Kau ingin menyiksa kami berdua, Baekhyun-ssi?" ucap Yejin sedikit menyalahkan namja di sampingnya.

Baekhyun terkejut. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Yejin akan berkata seperti itu. Seolah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, Baekhyun menangis begitu saja. Ia tak mau menyakiti dua orang itu, hanya saja ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata…

"Kau yang salah ambil keputusan, Baekhyun-ssi. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik." Ucap Yejin mengakhiri obrolan mereka hari itu.

Yejin menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan namja itu menangis sendiri. Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu bersalah. Ia sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat berlari keatap gedung. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau ke atap lagi?" Tanya seorang namja di dekatnya.

"…"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan suara itu kembali berbicara.

"Bukankah Chanyeol sudah melarangmu ke sana? Lagi pula aku ada disini!" kata namja itu lagi.

Ah, itu dia! Baekhyun menemukan namja itu.

"Kris?"

Kris tersenyum pada Baekhyun seakan ingin memberikan namja itu kenyamanan. Kemudian ia mendekat pada Baekhyun pelan.

"Heeeh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya… Emm, aku lelah melihatmu menangis." Ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya sejenak dan menghapus sisa lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Oh ya, seseorang sedang menunggumu di kelas. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Oh Sehun." lanjut Kris.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang tampak bingung

"Bagaimana jika kau menanyakan langsung padanya?" sahut Kris menyarankan.

Tanpa berpamitan pada namja di depannya, Baekhyun langsung saja menuju ke kelasnya. Mencari namja yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat Chanyeol itu. Hatinya masih berdebar. Siapa tahu Sehun akan memberitahunya sesuatu mengenai Chanyeol.

Ia langsung berlari ke arah namja itu setelah dirinya sampai di kelas. Ia tampak cemas. Baekhyun sendiri sadar, kini ia sudah tak bisa memakai topengnya lagi. Ia tak peduli. Satu hal yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Dan harapannya tentang Sehun yang akan memberinya kabar mengenai Chanyeol memang benar. Sehun benar-benar memberitahunya keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Chanyeol tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya." ucap Sehun.

DEG!

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun hancur. 'Apa-apaan ini? Chanyeol tak mungkin selemah ini. Chanyeol tak mungkin menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tak boleh seperti itu.' Kalimat-kalimat itu kini berputar di otaknya.

Ia memang ingin tahu keadaan Chanyeol. Tapi bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Bukan hal buruk yang ia inginkan. Yap, ia merasa ini adalah murni kesalahannya. Dan kini ia ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya berulang kali berharap dengan begitu semua akan membaik.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau ikut aku menemuinya nanti?" ajak Sehun padanya.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

.

Sore itu Baekhyun kembali ke kediaman Park sejak terakhir kali ia makan malam bersama keluarga ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun tahu, semuanya akan terasa berbeda. Semua akan terasa canggung setelah mereka tahu siapa dirinya. Termasuk Sungmin ahjumma yang kini menyambutnya dengan isakan lirih di bibirnya. Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol telah menceritakan segalanya pada ibunya ini.

Sungmin ahjumma memeluk Baekhyun erat seolah takut namja itu akan pergi lagi. Ia menangis tersedu dalam pelukan itu. Pelukan penuh kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan selama 15 tahun. Ia merindukan namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya itu. Keduanya kini menangis dalam pelukan masing-masing. Menyalurkan segala rindu yang telah lama mereka simpan. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Ia ingat terakhir kali bertemu Sungmin ahjumma, ia justru membohonginya.

"Mianhaeyo, ahjumma… hiks… hiks…" lirih Baekhyun di tengah tangisannya.

"Sshh…sshh… Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Bacon-ah. Ahjumma jadi ingin menangis terus karenamu." Ucap Sungmin ahjumma menenangkannya.

Tak lama setelahnya mereka melepas pelukan itu. Sungmin ahjumma memandang namja itu dengan raut bahagia.

"Aku senang kau kembali, Bacon." kata Sungmin ahjumma pelan sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Ne, ahjumma." jawab Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, temuilah anak itu. Keadaannya semakin memburuk saja." pinta eomma Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Selanjutnya ia melangkah ke kamar Chanyeol. Ia ragu. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan namja itu. Ia telah menyakitinya terlalu jauh. Ia juga takut melihat Chanyeol. Ia takut nantinya hanya akan menangis dihadapannya. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Ia tetap harus mengakhiri semuanya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol pelan. Mencoba untuk tidak menganggu seseorang yang kini tengah berada di dalamnya. Dan benar saja, ia menangis begitu melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat begitu lemah dan pucat. Tubuhnya terbaring begitu saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa namja itu baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mencoba mendekati tubuh yang sedang terbaring itu. Ia duduk disebelahnya dan menatapnya sedih. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menguasainya. Bahkan ia tak berani menyentuh Chanyeol. Ia takut, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk lagi pada namja yang dicintainya itu. Tangisannya semakin keras. Air matanya mengalir deras begitu saja. Sungguh, dirinya tak tahan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Ia tak ingin menangis di depan Chanyeol walaupun saat ini ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Namun saat ia baru menyentuh knop pintu, ia mendengar satu lirihan.

"Gajima…"

Ia memastikan suara itu lagi. Tapi tak ada. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Ah, mungkin hanya ilusinya saja. Jadi ia segera memutar knop pintu dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"GAJIMARAGO!" teriak Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang di luar dugaan itu. Ia menghentikan niatnya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Ia memilih mendekati namja itu. Ia ragu, ia tak yakin apakah yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar Chanyeol. Lagi pula, kata Sehun tadi…

"Yeollie? Kau bisa bangun?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah kagetnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk mantap dan tanpa dosa.

"Ta-Tapi Sehun bilang…"

"Apa yang dia katakan? Cih, sudahlah, ayo duduk sini!" katanya sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. Ada raut terkejut sekaligus sedih disana. Chanyeol pun menyadarinya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah namja manisnya itu.

"Aku memang sakit. Tapi aku masih bisa bangun. Ish, kau terlalu polos percaya pada aktingku dan si bodoh itu! Hahaha…" ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Namun itu menjadi malapetaka bagi Chanyeol. Karena kini Baekhyun justru menatapnya penuh kebencian. Chanyeol sendiri tahu, namja manisnya itu marah. Namun dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian…

"Hiks… hiks… hueeee…"

Baekhyun kini menangis jauh lebih keras. Bahkan ia menangis dan meraung bak anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Ia tak peduli. Hatinya terlalu sulit untuk menerima semua keadaan. Ia begitu kesal pada namja di depannya ini.

"Kau… Kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal!" ucap Baekhyun di sela isakannya sambil melemparkan beberapa bantal ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun dibuat salah tingkah olehnya. Ia begitu sulit menenangkan Baekhyun yang kini tengah marah padanya.

"Baekkie-ah… aish… Bacon-aaah… dengarkan aku!" ucapnya sambil mencoba menghentikan lemparan bantal dari Baekhyun.

"Anhae! Aku tak mau mendengarmu lagi! Shireo! Shireo! Shireoooo!" teriak Baekhyun menghentikan segalanya.

Ia masih terisak. Chanyeol memegang kedua tangannya untuk mencegah adanya lemparan bantal lagi. Baekhyun terisak begitu keras. Namun ia masih melanjutkan racauannya.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku mencarimu? Hiks… Dan sekarang, kau malah membuat lelucon bodoh ini. Hiks… Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, hah?! Kau tak pernah tahu betapa aku mecemaskanmu dan sekarang kau … hhhmpph…"

Bibir Baekhyun terkunci begitu saja ketika Chanyeol menciumnya. Chanyeol masih merasakan air mata itu mengalir di sela ciuman mereka. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi ia juga ingin menuntut Baekhyun agar namja manisnya itu juga tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan itu setelah beberapa menit. Ia bersyukur tak ada teriakan lagi dari Baekhyun. Hah, ia berhasil menenangkan namja itu. Ia merengkuh pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tak pergi lagi dariku." ucapnya pelan pada namja mungil yang sangat dicitainya itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengungguk pelan menanggapi permintaan Chanyeol itu. Namun ia masih saja ada isakan kecil disana sisa tangisannya tadi.

"Ya! Hanya dengan anggukan tak berarti kau berjanji! Itu tak berarti sama sekali!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun segera menatapnya marah. "Ish… Keurae! Aku janji! Kau puas?"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelahnya. Ia kembali mengangguk mantap tanpa dosa yang semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Keuraesso… Emm, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan pelukan itu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun langsung saja menghambur ke dalam pelukan namja di depannnya. Ah, terserah orang akan berkata apa. Yang penting ia ingin memeluknya saat itu. Ia begitu merindukannya. Bukan hanya karena beberapa hari mereka tak bertemu. Tapi karena 15 tahun itu. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Ia merasa penantiannya selama 15 tahun berakhir saat itu juga. Sesekali ia mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun sekedar untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada namja itu.

"Saranghae Dobi-yaa…"

"Nado Baconie…"

Mereka kembali bersatu. Meskipun setelah itu status mereka pasti akan berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun rasa persahabatan itu masih tetap ada. Dan hal yang terpenting adalah Park Chanyeol akan selalu menanti Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhyun akan tetap menjaga Park Chanyeol untuk tetap utuh di hatinya. Karena memang Park Chanyeol telah ditakdirkan untuk Byun Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

**END (it's not the end at all ^^)**

**Epilog**

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau hentikan hal itu? Kau tak perlu berdandan berlebihan.. ish, dasar namja strawberry!" teriak Chanyeol pada mempelainya yang sedang sibuk memakai eyeliner.

Baekhyun segera mempoutkan bibirnya saat ia mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang membuat dirinya kesal. Ia tak habis pikir, namja jerapahnya itu masih saja menyebalkan bahkan setelah satu tahun resminya hubungan mereka. Apalagi saat ini hubungan itu akan semakin serius dan terikat dengan hal yang bernama pernikahan setelah kedua orang tua mereka setuju atas pernikahan sesama jenis itu.

"Paboya, bukankah kau seharusnya bersiap di depan altar?" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya! Kau berani memanggil calon suamimu pabo?! Awas kau nanti!" jawab Chanyeol ketus dan segera meninggalkan ruang pengantin.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Biarlah, karena itulah Chanyeol apa adanya. Chanyeol yang telah ada di hatinya selama 15 tahun. Dan hari ini adalah hari final dari segalanya. Hari yang teramat bahagia bagi keduanya.

Lima belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Bahkan perubahan itu terjadi dimana-mana. Termasuk pada diri keduanya. Namun satu hal yang tak berubah pada diri mereka. Cinta setia keduanya yang siap mereka berikan setiap saat dan selamanya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupu senang, orang di sebelah kanan anda? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menjadikannya yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung baginya, hanya baginya dan selamanya hingga akhir hidup anda?" ucap sang pendeta saat janji sakral itu berlangsung.

"Ya, saya bersedia." jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Kini sang pendeta beralih pada Baekhyun. Ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada namja itu. Sebuah sumpah sakral yang akhirnya dijawab hal yang sama pula oleh Baekhyun. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Selesailah prosesi itu. Kedua insan bergender sama itu kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Pernikahan, suatu hal yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan namun benar-benar dinanti oleh keduanya. Tak lama setelahnya, terlihat Suho membawa dua buah kotak yang berisikan cincin. Chanyeol langsung saja menyambar salah satu dari cincin itu dan memakaikannya di jari Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia lebih lembut melakukan hal itu. Ia mengambil satu cincin yang lebih besar kemudian memakaiannya pada jari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, silakan mencium pasangan anda." ucap sang pendeta mengakhiri prosesi suci itu.

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam disana. Bersiap menerima ciuman pertama setelah mereka resmi menikah. Ia menutup matanya menunggu Chanyeol menciumnya. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Belum ada lumatan atau hisapan disana. Hanya bibir yang saling menempel untuk menyalurkan segala rasa cinta dari keduanya.

Namun ternyata semua itu salah. Bukan hanya menempelkan bibir, kini Chanyeol ingin ciumannya menjadi lebih intim. Siapa sangka beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol berani melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas dihadapan semua orang. Ia tak membiarkan istrinya itu melepas ciuman yang ia lakukan meski kini Baekhyun tengah meronta. Ia tetap melumat bahkan menggigit pelan bibir kissable namja tercintanya.

Baekhyun mendengar beberapa tertawaan kecil dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ah, dia semakin malu karena suaminya ini. Lama Baekhyun meronta, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu juga. Terlihat kini wajah Baekhyun merona merah. Tak hanya itu, ia juga terengah. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama kehilangan oksigen untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Baekhyun memandang suaminya kesal.

"Ish… memalukan! Kau membuatku malu, Park Chanyeol!" bisik Baekhyun pada suaminya.

Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyum iblis khasnya. Kemudian ia mendempelkan dahinya sendiri pada dahi Baekhyun yang tertutupi poni. Lalu ia berbisik pasa namja tercintanya itu.

"Ini hukumanmu, Park Baekhyun. Karena kau telah berani memanggilku pabo tadi!" bisiknya.

"Mwo?"

"Mogsanim, bolehkah aku mencium istriku lagi?" ijin Chanyeol pada pendeta di depan altar tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang masih bingung karena tingkahnya.

Pendeta itu tampak terkejut. Tapi mana mungkin ia menolak permintaan Chanyeol karena namja itu bahkan berani memberikan death glarenya jika sang pendeta tak mengijinkannya.

"O-oh, baiklah." Ucap pendeta itu pasrah.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mencium namja manis di sampingnya. Baekhyun terpaksa menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang kini jauh lebih ekstrim dari ciuman sebelumnya. Ia harus menahan malu karena tertawaan orang-orang yang semakin keras. Tapi ia juga harus menyambut baik ciuman suaminya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membalas lumatan-lumatan itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tampaknya puas sekali dengan perlakuan Baekhyun saat ini.

Namun kesenangan Chanyeol ta berlangsung lama. Baekhyun terlihat murung setelah prosesi pernikahan itu selesai. Ia memilih meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar gereja masih dengan stelan tuxedo warna putih kesukaannya. Ia tak peduli. Ia ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya begitu kesal pada suaminya yang secara terang-terangan telah mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan banyak orang.

"Bacon, kau mau ke mana anakku?" tanya seseorang menghentikan langkahnya ketika sedah berada di sisi luar gereja.

Tampak seorang biarawati paruh baya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jung Sunyeonim? Ani… aku hanya…" jawab Baekhyun terbata.

"Meninggalkan Chanyeollie untuk kesekian kalinya?"

DEG!

Pernyataan telak bagi Baekhyun. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Chanyeol lagi. Tidak akan pernah sekalipun. Dan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai jatuh. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan biarawati di hadapannya.

"Jawab itu, Park Baekhyun!" ucap seseorang bersuara bass di belakangnya.

Ia segera berbalik dan melihat suaminya tengah memandangnya intens. Sungguh, ia takut. Bukan karena ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia takut jika masih saja ada yang menyalahkannya karena telah meninggalkan Chanyeol selama 15 tahun. Ia tak tahan, ia tak mau lagi jauh dari suaminya itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Ia menangis tersedu dalam pelukan hangat suaminya.

"Ish… dasar namja bodoh." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai punggung mungil Baekhyun sekedar untuk memberinya ketenangan.

Jung Sunyeonim tampak bahagia melihat keduanya. Ia mendekati dua pengantin itu dan menepuk pundak mereka. Mereka pun melepas pelukan itu dan memandang sang biarawati yang kini menatap mereka penuh kebahagiaan.

"Seperti apa yang ku pikirkan, kalian memang tak bisa terpisah. Dan kini Tuhan telah menyatukan kalian. Tuhan memberkati kalian, anak-anakku." Ujarnya tulus,

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum bersamaan. Lega, itu yang mereka rasakan.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan Jung sunyeonim.

Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam gereja. Gereja yang lima belas tahun lalu menjadi saksi janji keduanya dan hari ini ia kembali harus menjadi saksi dari janji yang lainnya. Janji yang lebih nyata yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sama. Gereja itu masih setia menjadi saksi kasih sayang yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Setara dengan kesetiaan cinta mereka berdua.

…

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa anak-anak yang kini tengah bermain di halaman gereja.

"Ah, anak-anak!"

"Ya, Park Baekhyun, bisakah kau tak memikirkan anak-anak itu dulu? Ini hari pernikahanmu! Aku bisa memberimu sebanyak yang kau mau! Jadi kau tenang saja!"

"Jinja?"

"Kau meragukan suamimu?! Oke, kita lakukan malam ini juga!"

"Ya! Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

**FIN!**

Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca FF ini dari chap awal sampe akhir. Ini ada sequelnya lho chingudeul. Hehehehe... semoga ada yang mau nunggu yah?

Ditunggu **REVIEW** nya yaa… Gomawo chingudeul ! ^^


End file.
